Burning Bright like a Star
by Ur-Mother's-Fat-Brother
Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school, and one thing leads to another and the two most popular girls find out her secret. PezBerry, FaBerry
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic, and I will take any tips you guys have to make me a better writer. Anyways, I need to explain a few things. One thing, in here Rachel ONLY acts like canon when she is at home, or if she is with family members. I'll let you see what she acts like in school, or in public. Second thing: Santana and Quinn are "out" lesbians and they rule WMHS and everything else is the same on that side of the earth. Rachel is not in Glee yet. Nobody knows her yet, except for Kurt and Mercedes. That's it. You may now read the first chapter :D **

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry and Faberry I don't know which one is endgame yet.**

* * *

><p>*R*<p>

(Six years ago)

Rachel Berry had always liked stars. Even as a young girl, watching the stars from inside her room underneath the moonlit sky was something she enjoyed. Slowly her fascination turned into an activity that she would spend countless hours in. In fact, she enjoyed watching stars so much that on her eight birthday she asked both of her fathers to take her to an astronomy museum and take a tour of an observatory. The young girl squeeled loudly, hugged both of her fathers when and a stream of 'Thank you's and 'I love you's came out of the girl's mouth when they said yes.

And so, on a cold a cold and snowy December eighteen, Rachel and her dads spent a day looking at many globes, the solar system and a few replicas of comets or asteroids that had any contact with the earth's crust. When the family of three visited the observatory, they were taken to a tour around the place. Their guide was a Puerto Rican man who seemed to be in his late thirties. He said his name was Juan, but he wanted the group to call him J. J was a very energetic and talkative man. He seemed to genuinely like to show the fairly large amount of people in the place he worked at.

Meanwhile, Rachel looked very happy, and her face had a face splitting grin on it. She was also more energetic than the usual, which brought smiles to her father's faces. While the guide led them up to see one of the large telescopes they used to view the stars, the large group had passed by a large steel door on a long hallway they were going through. Rachel was curious about what was on the other side of the door, so she asked the guide, "Sir? What's behind that door? It looks quite tough" The guide stopped walking and looked at Rachel, then back at the door. "In there, little, Missy" he said "is a rock from space that crash landed a couple of miles from here yesterday. We were lucky that it landed with most of its body intact, and that the atmosphere didn't just burn the whole thing down before it landed. It's going to be transferred to another, more advanced facility by this afternoon for closer examination" Rachel's big brown eyes widened. "Really?" she half shouted half asked. The guide smiled and nodded. "Can I see it?" said Rachel. J's smile faltered by a fraction. "Sorry, Missy, but employees are the only ones allowed in there. Let's move one now, shall we?"

Rachel pouted. She really wanted to see the comet, but before she could say anything else, her dad, Leroy, spoke "its okay, Sweetie, we already saw a lot of comets today, remember?" Rachel looked up at the large black man. "But Dad! Those weren't real! They were just replicas!" Leroy sighed. He noticed that the group was moving further and further ahead. He looked at his husband for help. Hiram Berry just shrugged and gave him a small, apologetic smile. Leroy couldn't help but glare at the small Jewish man. Finally, Leroy looked at his small daughter and knelt so that they were facing eye to eye. "Sweetie," he said softly "I'm sorry but we can't go in there right now. The only ones allowed in there are people who work here" Rachel's eyes started watering and before she could say anything else he daddy, Hiram, put his hand on her tiny shoulder to get her attention.

"The group is leaving us behind" he said, motioning towards the group that went farther and farther down the hall.

Rachel stopped crying to look down the hallway where the group was going. The two men noticed that the thought of getting in the room was put out of her mind. She grabbed both of her parent's hands and tugged them forward. "Hurry! They're leaving us behind!" Both men shared a smile and followed their daughter, who was running towards the tour group, but unbeknownst to them, the young girl never forgot about the comet on the other side of the steel door.

* * *

><p>One hour later the tour was finally over. J led the group back to the front lobby and the Berry's started walking back towards their minivan. Just when Leroy opened the door, Rachel tugged on one of his huge hands. He looked down at his daughter with a questioning look "What's wrong, Sweetie?" The little girl didn't say anything, but Rachel pointed towards the building they just came from. "I need to pee" was all she said. Leroy looked at his husband for a moment and nodded. He gave him the keys and said "I'll go with her" before he started walking back to the building.<p>

When Rachel and her dad were inside the observatory, Rachel walked towards the washroom that was closest to where the comet was kept. "Uhh, Sweetie? Where are you going? The washrooms are this way." Rachel kept walking towards the washroom she knew that would be two more turns away which confused the large man, but Leroy started following his daughter anyways. When they reached their destination, Rachel finally turned around and looked at her dad. "I can go by myself now, dad" then she turned back around and walked inside the women's washroom. Leroy stood there for a couple of seconds staring at the spot where his daughter stood a second ago, but slowly a smile began to grow on his face. 'She is getting older' he thought before heading towards the men's washroom 'might as well go myself'

When Rachel went inside the washroom and waited for a few seconds before she slowly opened the door again. When she didn't see her dad standing there she opened the door fully before bolting towards the direction of the room where the comet was held. Rachel new her dad enough that whenever he was anywhere nears a toilet, his bladder would act up and he would spend hours using it. '_Gross, but very useful at a time like this_' the little girl thought with s small smirk.

Yeah, she's a rebel.

Rachel found the corridor in no time, but just as she rounded the corner the door opened to reveal their tour guide from just an hour ago. He wasn't alone either; there was another man in a lab coat and two more men who looked like they lifted heavy things from the day they were born. J, their tour guide, was talking to the man in a lab coat while the two huge men followed behind quietly.

"Keep the door open. It helps the air circulate in the room. The comet is producing too much heat. I'm afraid that it will make all the machines in there overheat." said the man with the lab coat. J nodded while the man kept talking and walked towards the opposite direction. Rachel waited for another minute for them to turn the corner, before she walked silently towards the open door. Rachel's body was tense with excitement. She couldn't believe that she was finally going to see a real comet! When Rachel was by the door, she leaned her body over, and walked inside the room.

The first thing Rachel noticed was the red light spread all around the room. The second thing she noticed was the temperature. It felt like she was in an oven slowly getting cooked to golden brown. The girl giggled at that last thought, but just as she straightened up again, she saw the source of the red pulsing light that covered the whole room. Right in the middle of the room, was a rock sitting on a pedestal. It looked like a giant piece of cheese, but instead of it being yellow it was ash grey. There were many different sized holes on it and a red glow coming from within. Rachel could also see a faint red mist coming from it, and in closer examination, Rachel could see a thin layer of crystal-like thing around it, making it look very exotic and beautiful at the same time. The little girl was mesmerized by the beauty of the rock.

It almost looked magical.

Rachel took a step forward. She reached out to touch the exposed rock. Rachel wondered what it would feel like under her fingertips. Excitement flooded through her again. She tip toed and reached up. At this point, the young girl didn't notice that someone else entered the room and just as she reached up and touched the rock, she heard a voice from behind her yell.

"NO!"

And then, everything was black

* * *

><p>So…. Don't forget to REVIEW! I'll take any constructive criticism and anything along those lines :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry and Faberry I don't know which one is endgame yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for this crappy computer and the clothes I wear.**

*R*

Even at young age, Rachel Berry knew the definition of pain. Pain was a physical or emotional suffering or torment. Pain was something she was familiar with. She was a growing, curious and energetic girl, and she was bound to trip or she might have done something that would probably make one of her limbs end up in a cast. But the second she touched the rock from space, she knew what pain _really_ felt like. The pain was indescribable, but if you were to ask Rachel Berry what it felt at that moment, she would say something like this: "I felt like every single bone in my body was being split in half over and over again. It's like every single muscle was being ripped off of my body. My skin was melting with extreme heat, my eyeballs turned into liquid, my insides were violently smashed to pieces and my body felt like it was burning into ashes. I'd rather die than feel that again."

And throughout that torture, there were two things she couldn't forget. One of them was what it felt like to be burned inside out. The second thing she couldn't forget was that throughout the torture she felt herself slowly growing stronger, as if her body was being rid of everything and yet she felt like she was filled with something else. Something powerful. All of these thoughts didn't matter at that time. The only thing the girl wanted was for her torture to end. She was barely holding on to consciousness, and her body was already numb with pain, and for one second she thought 'Am I going to die?'

And right after that thought, the girl started panicking, but it was quickly swept away when she felt the pain starting to fade. The feeling of being burnt was there, but the pain was fading away, to Rachel's relief, very quickly. Rachel wanted to stay awake, but the urge to sleep and forget about the pain, was overwhelming. She struggled for a couple of minutes, but in the end the girl decided that falling asleep wasn't so bad, so she let go of the consciousness that she struggled to hold on to a few moments ago.

When Rachel first gained consciousness, she could hear hushed whispers from somewhere to her left. She wanted to see her fathers. It felt like forever since she last saw their smiling faces, but before she could do anything else, she fell back to an unexpected slumber.

The second time she gained consciousness was a little longer than the first. Rachel successfully opened tired eyes and saw that she was in a room that was blindingly white. The sun's rays peeking through the windows. A faint beeping could be heard from the machine that stood beside the hospital bed she was settled in. Rachel looked down and examined her arms. They were still as tanned as they were before, and they felt fine. No burnt marks, or anything that might have suggested that she was just in an accident, was seen. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with her body, Rachel looked back up to examine the room again. At first glance, the room seemed empty except for her, but at the corner of her eye Rachel saw a lump covered in a thick blanket.

"Daddy, Is that you?" she said

The lump covered in the blanket moved slowly. When Rachel was about to call at it again, the head of her daddy, Hiram, popped out of the blanket.

"Sweetie?" he asked quietly, as if he was afraid that if he spoke any louder he might hurt his daughter.

At that moment, Rachel wanted to get up from the bed and run over to her daddy to give him a big hug. Though Rachel didn't need to get up and give her daddy a hug, because Hiram did it for her. The short Jewish man gave Rachel a very warm hug, and she hugged back like her life depended on it. She could feel hot, wet tears on her cheek, and it took her a moment to realize that they were from her own eyes. "Where's dad?" she asked in a hushed tone. Hiram didn't answer right away, he looked her body over first, checking for any injuries that he might have caused from hugging his daughter too tightly. When he was satisfied that he didn't do any damage, he looked his daughter in the eye and said "He went to the washroom" this statement made Rachel feel a little guilty, and happy. She was guilty because she remembered that she had went to see the comet without any of her dads consent, and she used her knowledge of her dad's weak bladder to help her do it, but she was happy, because even after whatever mess she caused, her dad's habits were still the same, and that sent a feeling of familiarity in her chest. While all of these thoughts ran through her head, she didn't notice her dad's expression turn serious.

"Sweetie, Where were you when the blast happened?" he said in a serious tone.

This question cut through Rachel like knife. Her small body tensed immediately and she looked everywhere but her dad. Hiram put both hands on both sides of Rachel's face, making her look at him directly in the face. She was about to answer when the door to the room opened and Leroy Berry came in with the doctor.

"-She seems to be healing faster than a normal girl in her age." The doctor told Leroy, not noticing that the girl they were talking about was awake. When they finally looked up, they saw Rachel sitting up with Hiram beside her. "Oh, somebody is up" the doctor walked towards the end of Rachel's bed, while Leroy ran to his daughter to give her his own bone shattering hug. Leroy had stopped started fussing over Rachel when the doctor decided to give Rachel a check up.

When the doctor had given Rachel the green light and said that she could leave the day after tomorrow, Leroy and Hiram started asking her questions. Rachel, being the actress that she was, lied and said that she was in the washroom when 'The Blast' happened and that she did not do anything she wasn't supposed to, but she knew that by the look on her daddy's eyes that he knew there was something she hadn't told them. She was glad that he didn't question her any further.

When Rachel decided that it was her time to ask questions, her dads nodded silently with smiles on their faces, encouraging her to talk. Seeing that Rachel had almost no idea after what happened in 'The Blast' she started with the easiest question she could think of. "What did they say happened?" both men looked at each other and Leroy decided to answer.

"A gas pipe blew near the heaters" he said "Nobody died, but I think there are seven people missing if I remember correctly. I couldn't remember what happened. A lot of people were injured, but they're all alright now. All I could remember was waiting for you to come out, then I felt the building shaking, and I thought there was an earthquake or something. I ended up tripping on something I couldn't remember, and next thing I know, I was waking up in a hospital.

"But daddy, you don't look like you have any injuries on you" said the petite girl

Leroy smiled "The doctor said I was healing up faster than a normal person, which is kind of weird since we were the only ones here who got nothing more than a scratch. Though I think spending a week in a hospital even though I wasn't even injured in anymore, was kind of irritating."

The family of three talked like this for a couple of more minutes, when Rachel started feeling her eyelids getting heavy, Leroy and Hiram decided that it was time for Rachel to get back to sleep. "Don't worry Sweetie, We'll be going home soon, then we'll forget everything about this and keep going with our lives. Rest as much as you can okay? See you next morning…" said Leroy before he kissed his daughter's forehead and letting Hiram do the same, before leaving the room. Rachel didn't hesitate to let herself fall into a deep sleep.

*R*

One Year Later

Rachel was rushing home from school with her report card in hand. Her usually cute face was scrunched up in a deep frown. She had gotten a low A on one of her subjects. 'Stupid, Ms Jackson. Giving me a low A just because I broke my arm last week is unfair. She is such a poo!' the normally happy girl fumed to herself, and with all her thoughts clouding her mind, she had failed to notice a faint trace of steam coming out of her body. The more she thought about her teacher, the more steam came out of her body and leaving a small trail behind her.

When she arrived home, she had looked for her daddy in his office. She didn't bother knocking and just barged inside. Leroy Berry was talking on the phone with somebody, and before she could say anything, Leroy excused himself on the phone and said "Sweetie, I'm sorry but could you go back downstairs and let me finish up this call? It's a about the case I have, and it's something I need to talk about in private" Rachel huffed and stomped her foot. She was about to say something about him being a horrible father, when Leroy gave her the 'If-you-don't-do-what-i-say-right-now-you're-gonna-be-in-big-trouble' So Rachel hung her head and walked out of her daddy's office.

She went to her room to drop her things on her bed, before taking her report card and walking downstairs and heading for their pool by the backyard. 'Why won't anybody listen to me today?' she thought to herself while looking at the piece of paper on her hands. For a while the little girl just looked at her report card and her anger at her teacher increased. She couldn't think straight. She was usually a nice person, and she would never encourage violence, but sometimes she felt extremely angry for no reason. This was one of those times. Her thoughts were starting calm down but then, something weird happened

The piece of paper that was once her report card caught on fire.

Rachel stared at the burning paper in her hands. Her brain couldn't process what was happening. One second the paper was there. The next second, it was on fire, but what made Rachel's brain start working again was when she saw that her hand was on fire too. Rachel was about to scream and jump for the pool, when she realized that it wasn't hurting. She didn't feel like her hand was being burnt. It was felt a little warm, but it didn't felt like what it looked like. She was examining both of her hands when she spotted something at the corner of her eyes. There was a sliding door that leads to her kitchen. I was also a giant mirror, but it wasn't the door that caught her eye. It was what she saw in it that made Rachel gasp.

There, where her own body was supposed to be, was a- a girlish _figure_- that was on fire.

It took Rachel a second to realize that it was her, and not a weird alien. Her hair was on fire and it looked like a mini bonfire on top of her head. The rest of her body looked the same, except it was, quite literally, on fire…

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS! I hope you guys find this story as exciting as I do. Those who reviewed and added this on their favourites deserve a cookie! :D **

**Keep reviewing and the chapters might come in faster ;)**

**Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry and Faberry I don't know which one is endgame yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Finchel would be completely obliterated out of the whole show faster than Brittany could chase ducks (Which is really fast) **

*R*

Rachel just stood there for a few seconds. The only thought in her mind was _'I'm on fire.' _She held up both of her hands in front of her face to examine them closely. There was nothing different about them, except that her skin had gained a shiny, almost rock-like texture and upon closer inspection, Rachel noticed that it wasn't her_ skin_ that had the shiny, rock-like texture. It was a thin layer of crystal that covered it. Rachel checked all over her body and saw that the crystal had covered her like a second skin. Somehow, it reminded Rachel of the same thin layer of crystal that she saw on the comet a year ago. Rachel felt a smile slowly creep on her face. _'I have superpowers'_ she thought in wonder. '_I need to figure out what I can and can't do. I need to find out my limits and I need-_' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her daddy's voice from inside the house.

"Rachel? Sweetie, where are you?"

Panic shot through the little girl's body faster than lightning. Rachel's eyes widened. She immediately looked for a way to put out the massive lump of fire that was her body. She knew that she had a few seconds to think of a way to put it out, and for a moment she wanted to know if she could control it enough to extinguish the fire by herself. That thought was put at the back of her mind for future…experiments, but for now she needed a faster way to turn back her body back to normal.

"Are you out by the pool?"

Leroy's voice coming closer made Rachel's panic multiply tenfold, but something in what her daddy said registered in her mind. _'THE POOL!' _and at the same second the thought entered her mind, she had ran in the direction of the pit filled with water a few feet away. Faster than she knew her body could move, Rachel had jumped in the pool just as Leroy opened the sliding door that lead to the Berry's backyard patio.

Cold feeling of the water hitting Rachel's face seemed to calm her down enough to believe that her body had returned to its original state, and when the need for air became too great, Rachel poked her head out of the water. Leroy was looking at his daughter with a very confused look on his face. The sun was almost down and he had just found his daughter swimming with an overly fake smile on her cute little face. Something was definitely up. "Sweetie, why are you swimming, when it's almost dark out? You're going to get sick!" Rachel's smile lessened up a little and slowly got out of the pool.

"Sorry Daddy, I was just feeling a little hot today." She had subtly noticed that her clothes were wet and did not look like it was burned in anyway. Leroy kept looking at her with the same confused look on his face. Rachel ignored her daddy and kept walking into the house. She ran straight up to her bedroom to get changed. Hiram was going to get home soon, and Rachel knew that if her dad saw her he would go ballistic and Rachel was in no mood to deal with an angry gay Jewish man. There were more things to think about, like her new _superpowers_ for example.

For the rest of the night, Rachel had seemed distracted and distant from her fathers. Leroy and Hiram had suspected that it had something to do with her missing report card, so they left the girl alone to her thoughts. Meanwhile, Rachel had decided that she was going to learn everything she could about her powers, so she wouldn't put anybody around her in danger. She had decided to sneak out that night to go to a small forest not far from her house.

When Rachel was sure that her fathers had fallen asleep, Rachel opened her door very slowly, making sure that she didn't make any noise that would alert her father's about her presence. She slowly crept around the house carrying a backpack that contained things that the girl thought she might need for her experiments. It wasn't hard for Rachel to find her way in the dark. She knew her house inside out, and she can navigate herself around it even with a blindfold on. Rachel decided to use the backdoor, mainly because she was sure that the front door made a loud creaking noise when it was getting opened halfway. Rachel slipped out into the cold night, absorbing the beauty of the moon that hung high in the sky. Cold wind blew, which kick started Rachel's body. She ran towards the wooden fence at the end of the Berry property, making sure to stay low and sticking to the shadows. When she had successfully climbed through the Berry's wooden fence, she became more relaxed and started running towards the direction where the forest was.

As soon as Rachel saw the beginning of the forest, she stopped and took out a flashlight from her backpack before continuing on her forbidden journey. To be honest, Rachel didn't really need the flashlight. The moon had provided her enough light to see just as well as she could if it was in the middle of the day, but the flashlight was just a weapon against the imaginary monsters that lurk in the forest.

She might have superpowers, but she _is_ still a child.

It took Rachel a few minutes to find the perfect spot for her to test out her new superpowers. She had found a small clearing with enough space for her to try out a few things. Rachel walked over to a tree and gently set down her backpack beside it. She took out a folded piece of paper and a pencil. Time to make a list of what she could do, but first she needs to learn how to "turn on/off" her powers. She set down her paper and pencil on the grass, and walked toward the middle of the small clearing and sat crossed legged. Rachel had no idea what she was doing, but she had a few ideas to get her powers to turn back on. Rachel thought about her burnt up report card, trying to remember the anger she felt towards her P.E. teacher. She wanted to recall the emotions that brought forth the power of the comet. Rachel felt power surging through her body, but her hands were still the same as they were. _'I can feel it. I just need to let it out and control it'_ Rachel closed her eyes and imagined a giant fire covering her body. She felt the power slowly getting out. She clenched her hand and opened her eyes.

Rachel let out a whoop of joy when she saw her whole body shimmer with a second skin made of crystal and it was also covered in red hot fire. Thinking of the first thing that she wanted to do, Rachel turned around and dashed to the closest tree, leaving a trail of fire behind her. The tree was pretty average in height, but what Rachel wanted was its width. With a grunt, Rachel drew back her crystallized fist, and landed a scorching punch at the stout tree, closing her eyes at the last second. Rachel was surprised to feel her fist almost sink into the trunk. When she opened her eyes, Rachel gasped at what she saw. The tree used to be a very healthy, very fat tree, but now it looked like a giant charcoal that was shaped like a tree. Rachel withdrew her fist and saw that she had made a whole into it. She could see the tree right behind the one she just punched, and on its trunk was a rather large burnt spot.

Rachel couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face. She felt bad for the tree, but she couldn't help but yell out a loud "YEAH!" into the night. _'I'm going to master this. I'm going to use my powers to help people. I'm still going to be a Broadway star. I'm just gonna be a superhero on the side'_

Those were her last thoughts before she clenched her fist and extinguished the fire and returning back to normal

*S*

5 years later…

Santana Lopez slammed her locker shut. Her first day of school has been amazing so far. The red cheerio uniform she wore gave her unlimited power over everyone in this stupid school. Her best friend, Quinn Fabray, had been called to Sue Sylvester's office a few minutes ago, and Santana had been waiting for Quinn with Brittney for ten minutes.

"Do you think that Sue's ninja penguins ate Q?" inquired the ditzy blonde.

Santana smiled at the tall blonde beside her. "Where did you hear that stupid rumour?"

"I think I saw one of them reporting to Sue when I walked by her office after practice yesterday." Brittany said with a serious face. Santana was about to say something about Brittany's eyes getting checked by a doctor, but Quinn had showed up from Sue's office. Her beautiful face was scrunched up in a frown. "Sue said that we should establish control by terrorizing some losers around here. Let's go"

Santana rolled her eyes and followed the blonde when she turned around and started walking away. Brittany linked her pinkie finger with Santana before walking beside her.

**AN: Hey readers! I decided to post this early because I'm going to U.S. tomorrow and I won't be back in a few days. Anyways, I have decided that this is going to be a Pezberry fic. Sorry if you wanted something else, but I might make a Faberry fic soon. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS :) ANOTHER VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR ALL OF YOU! **

**NEXT TIME: Santana and Rachel meet when one of Rachel's superpower experiments goes wrong… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the mistakes you find.**

**AN: Imagine that Emily Fields looks exactly like Shay Mitchell from the show "Pretty Little Liars"**

***S***

Santana held Brittany's pinkie finger with her own while following Quinn around campus looking for losers to slushy. So far Quinn has thrown five slushies at unsuspecting victims. Santana wasn't in the mood for throwing any slushies on the first day so she just followed her best friend, and kept Brittany entertained with little games.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! Is it a duck?" the ditzy blonde exclaimed loudly when they were in the middle of playing "I Spy"

Santana smiled "Britt, you guessed duck three times now, and no, that's still not the answer"

"But you said it was something yellow. That means it's a duck! Ducks are yellow aren't they?" The tall blonde said with a cute pout.

Santana was about to ask Brittany why she would think that there would be a duck in the middle of a school hallway when Quinn stopped abruptly and almost made Santana bump into her. "What the fuck, Blondie?" Quinn turned around and handed Santana a slushy cup.

"Your turn" she said simply

"What?" Santana asked a little dumbfounded.

"Go slushy those losers over there" Quinn said while pointing towards a small boy and a large black girl. Santana knew they were. Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones had attended the same elementary school as Santana, Brittany and Quinn. The two had been friends for as long as Santana could remember, and they had been teased and bullied for longer. Santana didn't really hate Kurt because of his sexuality, actually Santana didn't hate Kurt at all, yes she would find their diva attitudes more than annoying sometimes, but other than that, she really didn't have any reason to hate the gay boy. So Santana didn't really understand why Quinn would order her to slushy the two best friends that were standing in front of their lockers.

"Why?" Santana asked with the same dumbfounded expression.

"Because they're losers and Kurt is gay. They make a good example to all of those other freaks in this school" the blonde snapped at Santana.

The brunette couldn't stop the frown that crept on her face "But you're gay too, Blondie. You've been stressed so much lately, I think you need to get a girlfriend and get laid."

Quinn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest "For the last time, Lopez. I. Am. Not. Gay. I'm as straight as good little Christian girls are. Besides, since when did you feel anything for these losers? You better not be going soft on me, Lopez."

Towards the end of Quinn's sentence, she had narrowed her eyes at the Latina. Quinn had regretted that she had told the Latina about the little crush she had on a girl in elementary school. Her name was Sophie, and she was a petite Italian girl that Quinn developed a small crush on. Too bad she had gone to a different high school; Quinn would have been willing to come out of the closet with Santana if Sophie had stayed.

"Fine, I'll do it, and if you wanna keep pulling out that 'I'm a good Christian' bullshit, go ahead and die in fucking Narnia for all I care."

Santana's retort snapped Quinn out of her thoughts about the petite Italian girl. Before she realized what happened, Santana had walked up to the two best friends and threw the ice cold drink at their faces. At first there was shocked silence, then few seconds later, laughter could be heard throughout the hallway, and the fiery Latina had stomped off towards the other direction.

"Why did you have to make San angry, Q?"

Quinn sighed and faced Brittany. "Sorry B, come on I'll walk you to class. We both have the same one anyways."

* * *

><p>*R*<p>

After five years of experimenting with her superpowers, Rachel Berry had basically figured out what she can, and can't do. She had also mastered most of her powers to some extent. She had made a list of what she could do, and she had separated them into two categories. One is named "Passive Powers" and the other was "Active Powers". Her passive powers consisted of a few things: super human strength (Not in a "Superman" level though, she was just strong enough to lift up a small car over her head for a few seconds), increased health regeneration, sharpened senses, and being fire proof was a few things. While her active powers consisted of a body engulfed in red hot fire (It could also turn blue, but that took massive concentration and Rachel couldn't keep it up for more than a few seconds.) Her crystal skin made her immune to any projectiles that might be fired at her, and she could manipulate fire that wasn't from her body. The small brunette was also pretty sure that she could fly while on "Active Mode" but she had only done it twice in five years. She tries everytime she had the chance, but she wasn't making much progress in that department.

And throughout five years, Rachel Berry had changed into a different person. The more she learned about her powers, the more she tried to be "normal". She had still kept up with her ballet and other extracurricular activities, but she became more subdued. She acted the same around her parents and other close friends, but she became quiet around other people to hide her powers from everyone. Rachel had kept this up until it was the first day of high school. People say that high school were the years that one looked back to fondly. To Rachel Berry, High school was the years where she had to be more careful when it comes to keeping her secret. In high school, anything could happen, anybody can find out and that was something that wouldn't happen as long as Rachel was alive.

Rachel's first day of high school was…interesting. It began with Leroy had woke her up extra early, and Hiram had decided to take the day off to drive his daughter to school. When it was time to drive Rachel to school, Leroy had started crying hysterically. He was in the middle of his speech about his little baby growing up to a beautiful young woman, when Hiram interrupted him and told him that their daughter was going to be late for her first day of school if they didn't leave that instant. Reluctantly, Leroy had said goodbye to his daughter and husband. When Hiram and Rachel arrived at the school, the small Jewish man had given Rachel his own little speech about surviving the first day, and Rachel had decided that her dad's speech made her feel better than her daddy's.

The moment Rachel had stepped out of her dad's SUV and watched it until it disappeared in the distance, the small brunette had felt extremely nervous. She didn't really know where to go. After deciding that standing around would probably do nothing to soothe her nervousness, Rachel had decided to check out the WMHS football field. It was a beautiful sunny day and there were very few clouds in the sky. The temperature was hot and Rachel wasn't expecting anyone to be occupying the field, but to her surprise she had found a few girls that were wearing red, white and black cheering uniforms, putting away gym equipment. Rachel had also spotted a tall blonde haired, aging woman yelling at the cheerleaders using a megaphone. She was wearing a red and white tracksuit, and judging by the words that were coming out of her mouth, Rachel made the assumption that she was the coach, or at least a teacher in the school. The old woman's insults to the exhausted looking girls made Rachel wonder why the coach was employed in WMHS in the first place.

"Hey!"

Rachel looked down from the bleachers, where she was sitting from. There was one of the cheerleaders holding a large bag that seemed to have basketballs in them. From where Rachel was sitting, she already knew that this cheerleader was taller than her by at least an inch. Her chestnut coloured hair was tied up in a ponytail, and the cheerleading uniform did nothing to hide the beautiful figure underneath it. For a moment, Rachel had forgotten that the beauty at the bottom of the bleachers had been talking to her; instead Rachel had looked at the long, toned and tan legs that were on display.

"Umm, could you pass me that basketball over there?"

That snapped Rachel out of her inappropriate thoughts. It took a few seconds before what the cheerleader said sunk in, and Rachel turned her head to where a basketball was lying a few feet away. Rachel stood up and walked over to where the basketball was, and picked it up.

"Why are you guys using basketballs in a cheerleading practice?"

Rachel asked curiously while walking down the middle of the bleachers to hand the ball over to the mystery girl. When Rachel was finally standing in front of the girl, Rachel had passed the ball to cheerleader with a small smile. The taller of the two brunettes took the ball and put it back in the bag with a little smile on her face.

"Are you new? I haven't seen your face around here."

"Yeah, this is my first day here in McKinley" Rachel replied shyly

"That's what I thought. My name's Emily. This is my second year here, so I guess I'm older than you by a year" Emily's introduction was quickly interrupted by a yell from the other side of the field.

"FIELDS, YOU BETTER GET THAT BAG BACK HERE NOW BEFORE I MAKE THE REST OF YOUR HIGH SCHOOL LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

The tall blonde coach had yelled through the megaphone with a tone of voice that even scared Rachel a little bit, and ever since she had control over her powers, there weren't that many things that scared her. Rachel looked at Emily. The taller brunette's eyes were wide and her slim body was trembling with fear, and Rachel felt sorry for whoever was in the cheerleading team because Emily looked like she was going to piss her pants.

"U-umm, I need t-to go and bring these back. You stay here, and when I come back I'll give you a tour of the school?" Emily's confidence slowly came back while she spoke.

Rachel replied with a simple "Okay" and Emily wasted no time running (more like sprinting) towards the cheerleading coach with the megaphone.

*R*

Emily Fields quickly became Rachel's friend. The girl had been really helpful, and she had been nice enough to walk Rachel to all of her classes even though she had no classes with Rachel. Rachel had instantly liked Emily for her humour and her tolerance to Rachel's Broadway dreams. Emily had also kept away from other Cheerios when she was with the smaller brunette, though Rachel had no clue why. Rachel had noticed this weird behaviour when they were walking towards the cafeteria during lunch.

"I am completely and utterly appalled that you have never watched the classic movie Funny Girl, I mean, it's like one of the movies that really-"

"Calm down, Rach. I already promised you that I'll watch it with you next week after my Cheerios practice." Emily said with a small chuckle at Rachel's antics. Rachel was about to continue arguing, but she saw something at the other end of the hallway they were in. Emily noticed and looked at what caught Rachel's eye. The crowd was parting on the other side of the hallway. Rachel would have wanted to stay and see more, but Emily had slipped her hand beside Rachel's and held it. Rachel looked down at their joined hands and looked up to see a smile on Emily's face

"Can we go and get something to eat? I'm hungry from the Cheerios practice this morning" she said

Rachel just nodded frantically and let the taller brunette lead her to the cafeteria.

The rest of Rachel's day went by slowly. All of her classes, teachers and classmates were boring and made Rachel want the day to end as soon as possible. Her dad needed to stay in the hospital and her daddy was working late for his new client, so Rachel decided to try flying again tonight. The last time she tried flying, she had ended up with a fractured arm, but with her superhuman healing powers, her parents never noticed anything but the slight limp in her steps the day after. Rachel just told her dad and daddy that she had tripped on the stairs, and they let her go.

When her classes finally ended, Rachel immediately packed up her things and walked home. Emily had another Cheerios practice (which sounded ridiculous to her since they already had one in the morning) and Rachel didn't want to stay in school longer than she needed.

After getting home, Rachel did some chores to distract herself and waited patiently for the night to come.

* * *

><p>*S*<p>

"Hey! What's going on my Lesbro?"

Santana sighed and turned around. Noah "Puck" Puckerman was walking towards her with a smug smile on his face, and an overconfident sway to his body

"I'm tired from practice, and I'm not in the mood to do anything that doesn't include a fucking back massage, beer and or pizza. So if you're not offering any of those, you can gladly fuck off" replied Santana in an exhausted voice. She wasn't really in the mood for Puck's sex offers (which she will keep refusing till the day she dies)

"Whoa there Hot Mama, I'm not here for that, but you're still welcome if you want a piece of the Puckasaurus" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "I'm here to ask for your help. I needed an assistant for setting up tomorrow's grand prank to WMHS"

Santana raised an eyebrow. This was interesting.

"And why do you need my help?"

Puck just shrugged "I don't. I just think that the experience is going to be better if I have my Lesbro there with me."

Santana smiled and gave a nod. "Sure, I'll be there"

* * *

><p>*R*<p>

"Okay, you can do this. It's just a little jump."

Rachel was standing on top of her roof. She had been there for a few minutes now, and she was convincing herself that she would succeed in flying this time. She had almost backed out a couple of times, but somehow just before she turns around and climbs back down, she had thought of Emily and she was at it again.

After taking large deep breath, and closing her eyes, Rachel decided to just get over it and ran to the edge of the roof.

On the fifth step, she had picked up generous amount of speed. On the sixth, she was ablaze. And on her seventh step, she was airborne. Rachel had been expecting the feeling of free falling, but never came. Instead, she had felt herself rise faster and faster into the air. When Rachel finally decided to open her eyes, she was in the air, flying over the city of Lima with a trail of fire behind her.

"YEEEAAAH!"

Rachel couldn't stop the yell that came out of her mouth. The feeling of being airborne was intoxicating. Slowly, she forgot about school. She forgot about Emily. She forgot about her fathers. All she felt was the feeling of being free. She was unstoppable. She felt unstoppable, and she stayed feeling like this for a few more minutes.

Rachel had been flying around Lima for a few more minutes when Rachel decided that she had wanted to learn how to find her way back home. She was sure that her dads would be home soon, and she didn't want them to go home and find that their only daughter was missing. So Rachel flew in circles until she found a familiar landmark. Sure enough, after looking for ten minutes, she had found the football field of McKinley high. Rachel decided that it was much betters that she lands here and walks home than risk getting caught landing in her backyard.

Rachel descended immediately. She had imagined how to land and tried executing it, but she had failed to notice at the last second that she was going too fast and she was going to crash towards the ground. On the last second, Rachel readied her crystal skin and braced for impact.

The landing part was a bit hazy, but Rachel remembered hearing a crack when she had crashed on the grassy field. Her head was pounding and every single part of her body was aching, but the more she focused, the more she realized that her right leg felt weird. Rachel lifted her head up from her position at the ground, looked at the leg and groaned. Her right ankle was bent in a weird angle.

Fuck

The good news was, she felt her ankle slowly fix itself back to place, and as long as she doesn't move it much, the pain she already felt wouldn't increase. The bad news was she had to waste more precious time to get home. Rachel just sighed, and lied down at the same spot until her ankle slowly fixed itself back to place.

'What else could go wrong?' she thought before closing her eyes and wait.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. I HAD A TEST TO STUDY FOR AND I HAD NO TIME TO POST THIS UNTIL NOW. HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME :')<strong>

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. I APPRECIATE THEM ALL.**

**Primrosered: I didn't know what I should do with that comment when I first read it, but in the end I laughed so hard I'm sure we're both have a spot in hell for it. :D**

**Apple182: Don't worry, my dear; this next virtual cookie will be calorie free! Ain't that nice?**

**Goldenboy4786: Thank you!**

**NEXT TIME: Rachel and Santana finally meet and what happens when our favourite blonde, Quinn hear our diva's voice?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for this crappy computer.**

*S*

Santana had just finished changing into her black sweater and black skin tight jeans. She wanted to be as unseen as possible, and what better color than black? When she looked at herself in the mirror, she honestly looked like she was up to no good (which she was) but her outfit made her body look sexy as hell too. She was just about done preparing when Puck came and rang the doorbell. Santana took her time to walk downstairs and open the door for the boy. Puck had the same smug smile on his face when Santana let the boy in.

"Where is your very obnoxious family, Hot Mama?" he asked looking around for any trace of Santana's parents or younger sibling.

"Papa took Justin and Mami to the movies. He wanted me to go too, but I told him I had some school work to do, so he let me go."

"He actually bought that?" Puck said with wonderment

"Yup, he did. Now, are we just gonna stand here and talk all night or is that prank of yours just another plan to get in my house?" Santana said with a bored expression. Puck just gave out a short laugh and headed back outside, with Santana following right behind him. After Santana locked the house doors, she walked with Puck to McKinley. It wasn't that far and it seemed like he had a lot on his mind, so he kept quiet the whole walk to WMHS. He was carrying a small tool bag that didn't seem very heavy.

The silence didn't last long, because they had just arrived in the front of McKinley. Santana looked at Puck. He smiled smugly and motioned for her to go first. Santana rolled her eyes and kept walking until she was in front of the metal fence. Wearing black skin tight jeans didn't seem like a good idea now, but the Latina just kept going and climbed over the fence with ease. It was a little hard, but come on, she was in the _Cheerios. _Sue Sylvester had made do crazier shit that climbing a fucking fence. When she was on the other side, Puck had started climbing the fence, but he threw the bag on the other side first before he did. When Puck had crossed the fence, Santana started walking towards the building, when she saw…something bright streak by and it looked like it headed to the football field. The cheerleader stopped walking and turned towards the football field hoping to see the streak of light again, but Santana stood for a few more seconds before Puck lightly punched her in the arm.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he whispered

"Go ahead, Puckerman. I'll follow you, but I need to check something by the field first"

Puck just looked at the Latina until she punched him hard in the arm. That stopped Puck from staring. He just turned around and walked towards the building with a worried look on his face.

Santana sighed and turned around. She was really curious to what the bright streak of light was. It looked like a star streaking through the sky…but lower. Santana crouched low and began heading for the football field.

*R*

Rachel had lost track of how many minutes she stayed in the same spot before she had decided that her ankle had healed enough for her to walk properly. With a groan, the petite brunette slowly stood up. It took a little longer because of her broken ankle, but she had managed to stand up despite the pain. Rachel looked around her. The once perfect football field now looked like a small plane crashed landed on it. There were a few spots in the grass that were completely scorched, and there was dirt almost everywhere.

Rachel sighed. The school was going to have to pay for something she did, but this thought lasted for about a second before she shrugged weakly and started dusting herself off. The only ones using the field were the Cheerios and the football team anyways. This little accident would probably keep them from practicing for a few weeks, maybe more. I didn't really matter. Rachel turned around to start walking when she saw someone standing there.

Fuck.

Rachel kept the panic from her face. Every skilled actress knew how to do that, and everyone knew in her family that Rachel Berry was next to no one when it comes to acting. Rachel looked closely at the person.

The person was a girl. She looked like she was in Rachel's age, and even though the total stranger may or may not have seen her powers, Rachel couldn't stop her eyes from checking out the beautiful body in front of her. I was like Emily all over again. The hot Latina (Rachel's guess) was wearing very tight jeans that showed of beautiful legs. Rachel couldn't stop herself from licking her lips when she looked at the full chest that was being covered by a black sweater (the sweater looked like it was getting stretched in the chest area). When Rachel had finally looked at the girl's face, she couldn't stop herself from blushing when the girl was looking at her with a smug smile. It seems like her staring didn't go unnoticed. Rachel had tried to keep eye contact, but the embarrassment from getting caught slowly took over and Rachel looked at the ground.

* * *

><p>Santana looked at the petite girl in front of her. She was without a doubt one of the sexiestcutest girls she has ever met. It didn't hurt that she just shamelessly checked her out a few moments ago, so she must have at least _some_ kind of attraction to her even though they just met. The silence was making the other girl uncomfortable, and Santana decided to ask why there was a giant gash on the once perfectly groomed football field. But first, she needed something from the girl.

"Hey. What's your name?"

The smaller brunette snapped her head back up and looked at Santana in the face (though she gave a half a second glance at the other girl's boobs)

"U-umm, my n-name is Rachel."

'_How cute' _Santana thought to herself.

"Do you know what happened here, Rachel?"

Santana said the other girl's name huskily, and Rachel squirmed from where she was standing. Santana couldn't stop the smirk that crept on her face. She _loves_ it when she can make girls squirm just by talking to them. The smaller brunette looked down again and shook her head weakly. Santana took advantage of this, and started walking towards Rachel while checking her out as well. The smaller girl was wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt that showed a little of the black bra underneath it. Rachel was also wearing tight blue jeans that were ripped in a few places. Her clothing seemed weird to Santana, because it was pretty cold and the girl didn't seem to feel it. She didn't even see Goosebumps on her arms.

* * *

><p>'<em>I need to get out of here! This girl is going to know about my powers! It didn't help that I told her my name either. How stupid of me…well, it's really not my fault. With a body like that, she could probably make anybody do anything for her. She has nice boobs. Dammit, I need to focus! Okay, I need find a way to get her to leave me alone. Should I run? No, my ankle isn't in the right condition to do anything that extreme. Should I knock her out? I mean, it's not that hard since I was in the Karate club since I was 10. No, violence isn't the answer. It never is. Come on Berry, you should be able to find a way out of this one.<em>

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she looked up, and took half a step back when the taller girl was now standing much closer to her.

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" she asked again with that same husky voice that made Rachel half aroused and half scared. It was as if the taller girl's voice was made of a feather that tickled her, and yet she felt like on the other end of that feather was the tip of a bird's talon that could claw your eyes out if it wanted to.

That thought made something click inside Rachel's brain. She needed to fly out of there. Yes, it may expose her powers to the girl, but seriously? She probably saw her land in the damn football field and she was just coaxing the smaller brunette into telling her about her powers. Besides, Rachel decided to distract the taller girl just so that she could guarantee a chance that she might not see her fly away. _'Let's get this over with'_

* * *

><p>When Rachel looked back up again, Santana noticed the difference in the girl's posture. The shyness seemed to disappear and it was replaced with confidence and lust… damn, she looked like she was going to eat her. Santana wouldn't mind if she did. The petite girl took a step forward. She was now an arms length away. When Santana didn't respond in any way, Rachel took another step forward with her left leg. Santana's heart began to beat rapidly. The girl was now in her personal space, and Santana tried so hard to make it look like it didn't affect her in anyway. Rachel knew this, and sent the taller brunette a sultry smile.<p>

"I told you my name, so why don't you tell me yours?"

Rachel lifted one of her hands and placed them on the other girl's hips. She slipped her thumb underneath Santana's clothing to rub small circles on her warm skin. Santana tried, but failed to keep the moan that came out of her mouth. The position was now reversed as Santana tried to keep the stutter out of her answer.

"It's S-Santana"

Rachel smiled innocently and slowly lifted her right hand and dragged it up the Latina's body (it lingered a bit when it was on Santana's boobs) until it was playing with the hairs on the back of Santana's neck. The said girl's eyes fluttered close.

"That's quite a pretty name."

Rachel was breathing on Santana's neck. Her lips were barely touching the warm skin. Her left hand stopped rubbing small circles on Santana's hip, slipped behind the Latina until it was resting right above her round ass. Rachel gave it a rough squeeze and Santana moaned loudly. Rachel started placing feather light kisses along Santana's neck. The taller brunette moved her head to give Rachel more space to work with.

"Babe, turn around would you?"

At this point, Santana was willing to do anything the smaller girl wanted if she could help take care of the massive wetness between her legs. So Santana opened her hooded eyes and nodded. She slowly turned around and she felt Rachel's hands wrap around her waist with her mouth on Santana's ear.

"Will you take me home?"

The question made Santana shiver, but she nodded anyways. She would definitely have an orgasm filled night. She started thinking about things she wanted to do to the petite brunette's body when it was interrupted by Rachel.

"Will you wait a sec?"

"Okay" was the simple answer Santana gave. Rachel's hands drew back and she took her head off of Santana's shoulder. Silence came after that. And a few more minutes of this, Santana decided that she had waited long enough and turned around to ask Rachel what's taking so long. But when Santana turned around with Rachel's name on her lips, she didn't like what she saw. Actually, it was more like; she didn't like what she _didn't _see.

She was standing on the football field by herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THIS EARLY UPDATE IS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THE ALERTS AND FAVORITES <strong>

**Primrosered: This chapter is for the PezBerry moment you asked for LOL**

**LazyItalianGirl: Sorry if this chapter is pretty short too, but every single one after this one should be a little longer :P**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND ALERTING AND FAVORITING THIS FIC. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. Here is a Rachel Berry made sugar cookie for everybody (it can be calorie free if you want)**

**Next Time: Santana goes Rachel hunting in McKinley….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Santana would have sung a love song to Rachel at the Valentine's Day episode. Oh, and Rachel would have said no.**

***R***

"Sweetie, we're home!"

Rachel ran downstairs as soon as she heard her daddy's voice. She had changed into her bunny pyjamas right after arriving home, which was about ten minutes ago. Her second landing was a little bit better than the first (She landed in the pool) and ankle was now fully healed and she could walk properly now. Leroy and Hiram was about to call out her name again, when Rachel came up from behind them and yelled "Hi!"

The two men jumped at the high pitched voice of their daughter. Rachel giggled loudly at her dads' reaction. The two men tried scolding their daughter, but soon they joined their daughter. Both men looked at each other with childish mischief in their eyes. It was time for payback. Leroy started tickling the brunette, and Hiram tried keeping his daughter from escaping. Rachel was shrieking on top of her lungs. Her body was (unfortunately) very ticklish, and she knew that both of her dads use this information to make her worst moods turn into nothing but laughter. The family of three ran around their house chasing each other for a little more than an hour.

Finally, the Berrys' collapsed the couch in their living room. Rachel was still trying to hold back her giggles, and the two Berry men never felt exhausted in their whole life. They hadn't done this much running around in a while. Besides, they haven't seen Rachel`s playful side in quite a while. The last time she was as energetic as this was a few months ago.

"So, how was your first day of school? Something good must've happened if you're this energetic."

"My first day was fine. My teachers are okay, though they look like they'd rather not be there teaching, which makes all the students almost get away with anything."

Rachel's giggles finally subsided, but her eyes still twinkled with mirth. The Berry men finally caught their breath. Leroy looked at his daughter, and he could tell that there was something else he wasn't telling him.

"Did you make any friends?" Hiram asked, noticing the same thing Leroy did.

"I made a new friend. Her name is Emily. She's a year older than me, and she's in the school's cheerleading team. She was so nice to me! She showed me around school, and she even walked me to all of my classes! She is a bit taller than me, but she-"

Rachel kept on going about how amazing this Emily Fields person was, and she didn't notice her dads look at each other with small smiles on their faces. Rachel gushed over how kind and pretty the brunette cheerleader was. Leroy felt a little worried. Whoever this Emily was, he needed to meet her, because judging by how Rachel's eyes light up at the mention of the girl, it looked like Rachel had a crush.

"So, when are we going to meet this Emily girl?" said Leroy

Rachel looked at her dad with an 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"Daddy, I just met her today! Don't you think that it would be quite ridiculous if I just walk up to her tomorrow and randomly ask her to meet my daddies? We're not even dating! I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that. I believe I already talked to both of you about my attraction to boys _and_ girls."

Rachel had never really cared if the person she liked was a girl or a boy. 'I fall in love with the person and not the gender' the brunette always said. The very first crush she ever had was on a girl named Brittany Pierce. Both girls had been in the same dancing class when they were eleven, and even though Brittany seems a little odd, Rachel had soon developed feelings for the blue eyed blonde. But those feelings faded away after some time (Rachel realized that Brittany didn't feel the same way) and the two had become close friends. Brittany hadn't gone to the same school Rachel did in elementary, but Rachel knew that Brittany goes to WMHS too, which was kind of odd, considering that she never saw the blonde today.

'_I need to find her tomorrow. We haven't talked to each other for the past week' _Rachel thought to herself.

The petite Berry snapped out of her thoughts when her dad, Hiram, stood up from the couch with a yawn.

"Yes Sweetie, we know that you love the person and not the gender" he said "And I'd love to stay and listen to the rest of your first day of school story, but it's getting late and you need to go to bed. You still have to go to school tomorrow. You can just invite that friend of yours whenever you feel like it, okay?"

Leroy followed his husband's lead and started getting up from the couch. He yawned loudly while stretching his arms. Rachel stood up from the couch and gave both of her fathers a hug. Leroy and Hiram gave their daughter a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight dad, daddy." She said and it was the last thing she said before heading up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>*R*<strong>

Rachel closed the door to her room quietly. She slipped into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. When she came back from the bathroom, she walked to her bed and lied down on top of the covers. Her mind was blank for a moment before an image of a girl came to her mind…

'_Santana's such a pretty name for a girl. I guess it fits since she's gorgeous. I wish I was as pretty as her. Her body is so…'_

Rachel remembered her encounter with the tall Latina. Santana had an _amazing_ body. Rachel recalled back the sensations of touching that body. The feeling of her body pressed up to Santana felt amazing. Rachel's right hand slipped down inside her pyjama bottoms, her other hand cupped her breasts. She remembered every touch, every breath, and every tingle she felt when she touched Santana.

That night, Rachel came with Santana's name on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>*S*<strong>

"RACHEL! RACHEL, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Santana had been looking around the football field for the past five minutes, and she couldn't find a trace of the petite girl. She saw Puck run towards her from…wherever he came from (Santana didn't really care at that point). Puck's tool bag was gone, he was panting from running across the football field.

"What the hell is wrong with you, San! We're supposed to stay quiet! It's called sneaking out for a reason…and why does the field look like a plane crash landed on it? Did you do this?"

Santana didn't even answer Puck's questions. She kept walking towards the bleachers, where she thought Rachel could've hidden herself. Santana continued to ignore Puck, which further irritated the mohawked boy. Santana finally looked at him after a minute or two.

"What do you want?"

Puck just looked at her like she grew another head, and stayed like looking like that for a whole minute. Santana looked annoyed and a little impatient. She seemed a little flushed too, Puck noticed

"What happened to you? You look…I don't know, flushed?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just mind…"

Santana was cut off by the sound of a police siren wailing in the distance. The two best friends looked at each other for a moment, before turning around and sprinting away from where the police siren could be heard.

"What is the police doing here?" Puck asked loudly. He was panting slightly

"Oh I don't know, maybe they're for the tea party I invited them to. OR MAYBE BECAUSE THE SCHOOLS FOOTBALL FIELD LOOKS LIKE A PLANE CRASH LANDED ON IT, YOU DUMBASS"

'_Somebody must have seen what happened and called the police.'_ Santana thought. _'Wait… that means that someone saw what happened to Rachel…'_

Santana slowed down a little bit and looked around the field. She was hoping to see the person that called the police over. She also needs to ask the person what happened to Rachel, but when Puck and Santana reached the fence Santana gave up looking and just focused on not getting caught by the police.

Both teenagers jumped over the fence and ran as far away from their school as possible.

***Next Morning***

Santana was in a grumpy mood. After staying up all night thinking of the beautiful, smaller brunette Santana had decided that she was going to find the girl and give her hell for leaving Santana turned on, and for making her look like a complete idiot. No one makes Santana Fucking Lopez look like an idiot. The last time someone did that, they broke a few bones and the dumb bitch spent a few weeks in the hospital.

Anyways, Santana was extra bitchy in the morning. Maria Lopez definitely noticed. The girl snapped at her own mother twice at breakfast, and usually that would get Santana in pretty big trouble, but Maria noticed that her daughter seemed to be bothered by…something. And before Maria could ask anything, the doorbell rang and her oldest daughter gave her a kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the house.

She's definitely going to ask when Santana comes home.

"I heard that Coach went ape shit on Figgins when she saw what happened on the field. She said that was going to hunt down whoever did that to the field, and she was going to 'Torture them until they truly know what pain is' No one is gonna mess with her Cheerios or their practices for Nationals apparently."

Quinn was extra talkative today for some reason. Santana just wanted her to shut up. Her limbs were extremely tired (they were almost numb). Sue Sylvester had made them work extremely hard today. Some of the Cheerios passed out, and the other half ended up breaking down and started crying. When the fifth Cheerio just passed out in the middle of running some laps around the gym, Sue finally sent the girls to the showers. Santana's muscles felt like it was as heavy as lead, or it felt like it was melting off of her. Her bitchiness hadn't faded off from this morning either. She had thrown a few slushies already, and she was looking for another way to take out her frustration.

"San?"

Santana looked to her right. Brittany looked exhausted, but unlike Santana, the tall blonde still had a smile on her face.

"What is it Britt-Britt?" Santana asked. Her expression softened when she looked at the blonde.

"Is there something bothering you? You've been frowning like that since my mom picked you up this morning. You know that I don't like it when you frown for too long. They give you Pringles. I don't know how though."

Santana couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face

"Britt, its wrinkles, frowning too much gives you wrinkles. And no, nothing is bothering me. I'm just tired from practice this morning. Like, REALLY tired"

Santana would've kept talking but somewhere in front of her she heard a laugh. Usually Santana wouldn't just stop in the middle of the hallway because she heard someone laugh (and she was pretty sure that no one does that anyways), but there was something oddly familiar about this laugh. It took Santana a full minute before she realized that the laugh was familiar because, even though she had never heard _her_ laugh, Santana was pretty sure that the angelic laugh that she just heard would sound exactly the same if _Rachel_ did it.

"S? You okay there?"

"Should we bring her to the hospital? My uncle did the same thing one time when he was sitting down. He just stopped moving and apparently he had like, stroke and stuff."

Brittany's voice brought Santana out of her trance. Well, that and Quinn's fingers snapping in front of her face multiple times. Santana started power walking to where she thought she heard the laugh. Quinn and Brittany just followed with confused expression on their faces.

* * *

><p>*<strong>R<strong>*

Rachel was a little distracted when she arrived at school. When she heard that Sue Sylvester was going to be looking for whoever destroyed her field, Rachel felt scared. She promised herself that she was going to be extra careful of her using her powers. She didn't really need people like Sue or the police to know that a teenager with superpowers destroyed the school's football field. She was a little sorry though when Emily walks up to her that morning. The poor girl looked like she just wanted to lie down and sleep for the rest of the millennium. Emily said that Coach was extra tough on them that day because her (Sue paid for the field to be as perfect as it could be) field was not usable at the moment, and Rachel was thankful that even though Emily looked like she was going to fall asleep anytime, the taller brunette still wanted to walk Rachel to her first class.

"Em, are you sure that you don't need to go to the nurse's office? I think that you really need some rest after the tiring practice this morning. I mean, you are barely walking straight."

"Don't worry about it, Rach. I'm just fine. I'll be walking straight again before lunch, I promise. I'm not sure about my arms though. Coach made me do a hundred push ups. It was so hard and I had to do it really fast…"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before they busted out in laughter. They laughed loudly and some people looked over. After a minute their laughs dissolved into nothing, but there were wide smiles on their faces. Rachel hooked her arms with Emily before letting the taller girl walk her to class.

* * *

><p>*<strong>S<strong>*

Santana looked around her. She was sure that this is where she heard Rachel's laugh. But after looking around for a few minutes she couldn't find the chestnut haired goddess. _'Maybe it's just my imagination…' _Santana thought.

"S? Could you tell me what you're looking for? You're freaking me out here." Quinn asked. Curiosity was obvious in her voice.

Santana wasn't sure if she should tell both blondes about the petite girl that she met last night. After a moment, Santana decided that three people looking for the same person is better that just one. So Santana sighed and told both blondes what happened last night…

"Let me get this right. You think that a girl named Rachel goes to this school. And this 'Rachel' girl molested you last night in the middle of the football field, and magically disappeared afterwards? And you _like_ this chick?" Quinn asked

Santana rolled her eyes

"That's what I just said didn't I? Besides who said that I liked her? I said that no one makes fun of Santana Fucking Lopez. The last bitch that did that to me spent a few weeks in the hospital."

"I felt sad for Amy." Brittany said from where she was sitting beside Santana in the cafeteria. The Unholy Trinity was sitting in a table by themselves. Santana had decided that she should tell the blondes at lunch because they had two minutes before the bell rang, and the Latina didn't want to miss any important parts because she was rushing. Quinn was listening somewhat attentively and Brittany was just playing with her food the whole time. Quinn was thinking deeply before she told Santana that she was going to help her find the mystery girl.

"Only because I wanna know what happened to the field." Quinn said when Santana asked her why she wants to help.

"So…you might wanna give me some description on the girl. It helps you know." Quinn said.

"Well, she's really tiny. Like, less than five foot? She has chestnut hair that reaches half way down her back. She has this hot, long ass legs. I'd kill to see those legs in short skirts" Santana's eyes glazed over. She just couldn't help herself.

"Your gay is showing" Quinn said with an unladylike snort. Brittany mumbled something under her breath. Santana couldn't quite hear it but she was sure that the ditzy blonde just said that Santana had a crush. Santana ignored both blondes and continued her description of Rachel

"Anyways, she has these big brown eyes, plump, pouty lips and I think that she's Jewish. That's a big guess for me but she could pass off as Puck's little sister…kind of.

Quinn closed her eyes. Santana could tell that her hazel eyed friend was trying to visualize Rachel's face in her mind. After a moment, Quinn finally opened her eyes and nodded.

"I think I would know what she look like if I saw her."

"Good. What about you Britt-Britt?" Santana turned to the tall blonde

"Yeah…I think I would know that Rachel when I see her."

Brittany's brows were furrowed in concentration. She looked like she was trying to remember something. Santana just left her to her thoughts. She turned to Quinn and asked her if the girl could be in one of her morning classes. Quinn thought about it for a minute before shaking her head 'no'

Santana had to put her all if she was to find Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>*R* <strong>

"Thanks again for letting your mom give me a ride home. My dads are too busy to pick me up today."

"Its fine Rachel, my mom doesn't really mind."

Emily and Rachel were walking down an almost empty hallway. School has just ended and Emily's mother nice enough to give a ride home to the young Berry. Usually Emily had after school Cheerios practice, but after this morning Sue had decided that it would be best to let her cheerleaders rest. She was pretty sure that if the after school practice went as badly as the morning one, some of her Cheerios might actually die of exhaustion. And she didn't need that now. She needed to find the person who messed with her lovely field first.

Emily and Rachel were on their way to the school parking lot, when Rachel saw someone she recognized right away.

"Brittany?"

The ditzy blonde was standing in front of her unopened locker. Her back pack was sitting on the floor beside her feet. The look of concentration was evident on her face. It looked like she was trying to open the locker with her mind. Rachel smiled widely. The girl's oddness _was_ one of the reason Rachel liked the girl as more than a friend.

Rachel ran over to hug the tall blonde. At first Brittany was tense. Santana taught her to knee the stranger's groin if they do something she didn't like, but after seeing the Rachel's face Brittany squeeled and hugged back tighter, almost squeezing out the air in the smaller girl's lungs. After a moment, the two girls separated and began to ask each other questions about their lives excitedly. The two would have kept talking, but Emily made her presence known with a small cough.

"Oh, right. How rude of me. Britt, this is…"

"Emily, I know. She's one of the older Cheerios."

Brittany waved at the older cheerleader enthusiastically. Emily smiled and waved back. Rachel seemed to notice that her blonde friend was wearing a Cheerios uniform. Emily turned to Rachel.

"I'm sorry Rach, but my mom is waiting for us in the car."

"But, can't you guys stay to meet my friend Santana?"

Rachel tensed. Santana. The Latina attended WHMS? Wait; is it the same Santana that she met last night? What would Santana do if she sees Rachel again? Would Santana ask her why she left her in the middle of a torn football field?

'_Of course she would, you dumbass.'_

Rachel turned to Brittany and decided that she can't risk this Santana to see her (even though she's not sure that this Santana is the same one from last night)

"Maybe next time Britt. I really need to get home now. Come on, Em let's go"

Rachel gave Brittany a quick hug before grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her towards the direction of the school's parking lot.

"Bye, Rachy." Brittany said to the now empty hallway.

Exactly a minute later, Santana arrives at Brittany's locker.

"Hey Britt-Britt, do you need help in opening you locker again?"

"Yup"

Brittany was cheerful again. She seemed extra giddy, so Santana decided to ask.

"I met my close friend from dance class."

"Oh really? What's his name?" Santana's interest was evident in her voice. She didn't know that one of Brittany's dance class friends went to McKinley.

"She's a girl and her name is Rachy." Brittany said

Santana stopped opening the girl's locker.

"Rachy? What kind of name is that?" she asked

"Don't make fun of her, San. Rachy is my only friend in dance class. You should be nice to her. Oh, and she was going to get a ride from Emily."

"You mean the same Emily that goes to Cheerios with us?"

"Yup, that's the one"

"Well…"

Santana was cut off by a cell phone ringing. It was Santana's. The Latina answered the phone. It was her mom telling her that she had arrived at school to pick Brittany and Santana up. Santana grabbed all the things Britt needed before closing the girl's locker and walking the blonde to the parking lot (with their pinkies linked of course)

That night Santana promised herself that she was going to do _anything_ to find Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELL HELLO THERE, READERS. I'M SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG (2 WEEKS AND A HALF) BUT BECAUSE OF THE STRIKE THAT MY TEACHERS ARE IN HERE IN VANCOUVER BRITISH COLUMBIA, AND THE SPRING BREAK, MY TEACHERS DECIDED TO LET THEIR STUDEDNTS DO EVERYTING SO WE DON'T GET LEFT BEHIND AFTER 2 WEEKS AND THREE DAYS OF NO SCHOOL.**

**AND TO ANSWER YOU QUESTIONS, YES Rachel AND EMILY **_**WILL**_** GET TOGETHER A LITTLE BIT BEFORE SANTANA COMES IN THE PICTURE. JUST BECAUSE I LOVE Jelous!Santana **

**ANYWAYS, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND PUT THIS STORY IN THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS. PLEASE KEEP IT UP!**

**Next time: A person from The Blast comes to Lima looking for Rachel, and will Santana finally find the young diva?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry**

* * *

><p><strong>*R*<strong>

When Rachel walked to her first class a week after speaking with Brittany, she was expecting…well, a normal class where she would learn all about the wonders of the English language. What she didn't expect was for a bored looking Santana Lopez to come in the room about half way into the class, and state that she had her schedule re-arranged because she transferred out of her Spanish class. Ms. Byrne, their English teacher, didn't even bat an eyelash and welcomed the Latina in her class with an enthusiastic welcome. Rachel was so thankful that she sat at the farthest side of the room from the only empty seat left, which of course Santana took after Ms. Byrne introduced her to the class. The Latina seemed to be in deep thought about something, so she just quietly sat at the back of the room for the rest of class.

Forty minutes slowly ticked by before the bell finally rang. Rachel was glad that the Latina had rushed out of class the moment it did. She slowly walked to the door and poked her head out just to make sure that the coast was clear. And of course, Emily was standing there watching the petite brunette with an amused smile on her face.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing?"

Rachel's cheeks coloured as she straightened and adjust herself for a few seconds before she could properly answer Emily, but Rachel had a feeling that Emily enjoyed watching Rachel get all flustered more that she probably should.

"Just…uhh, you know, stuff"

Emily couldn't stop herself from laughing. She stepped forward and took Rachel's books from where it was sitting wrapped up in Rachel's arm. Then proceeded to hold Rachel's hand with her other free hand. Of course, Rachel blushed again at Emily's bold actions.

"Anyways, did you see that show last night…?"

* * *

><p>The pair walked off and disappeared into the crowded hall while Quinn stepped out behind the door she was hiding behind from across the hallway. She just saw the older cheerio walk away with the cute brunette… Quinn shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think about girls like that. Not after Sophie. Not anymore. The blonde cheerio walked off to meet up with her two best friends<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*S*<strong>

Santana was bummed. First of all, she still hadn't found Rachel, which irritates Santana, because she _knows _that Rachel goes to McKinley, and yet a popular cheerio as herself can't find a single girl. And to top that off, her schedule had to re-arrange because somehow, she had ended up getting into a Spanish class in which Shuester taught at. At first she was okay with taking Spanish even though she was already speaking the language fluently, but after listening to Shue's blabbering that was _supposed_ to be Spanish for an hour, she had to hold herself back from jumping on the teacher and pulling out his hair while yelling every Spanish profanities she knew into his ear. By the end of that, she might actually end up teaching him new things, and not the other way around. So after speaking to the creepy guidance counsellor with huge eyes, she had gotten transferred out. But what Fish Eyes didn't mention to Santana was that for her to leave that class, the rest of her schedule had to be re-arranged.

So she was stuck with classes where she didn't like the teachers and students she didn't know. She was stuck between being miserable in a corner and slapping everybody's face off. But thankfully, her English class ended a little faster than she thought which she was thankful for. While contemplating about her miserable life, the Latina didn't notice Brittany walk up beside her and watched creepily until Santana finally noticed her presence and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Jesus, Britt. How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me? I might've punched you!"

Brittany, the adorable girl that she is, just tilted her head to the side and said "But you don't hit girls, San"

Santana sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. Where's Quinn?"

"I don't know. Didn't she just have Math? That's the room right across from yours, right?"

"Oh yeah, I was so busy trying to get out of that stupid English class that I forgot to wait for Quinn"

The two Cheerios were about to turn around and go back to meet up with Quinn, when the said girl just walked right beside Brittany without making a noise.

"Hey"

Was all she said before continuing on walking. The two Cheerios just looked at each other before following the uncharacteristically quiet head cheerleader.

* * *

><p><strong>*R* <strong>

"So…Will you go with me?"

Rachel looked at Emily dumbly. School had just ended and Emily had decided to walk Rachel home. The two girls had grown very close for the past week. Rachel was a bit confused as to what to call their relationship. Were they dating? Emily had taken Rachel to a fancy restaurant earlier in the week, and the older girl was acting very sweet towards her too, more than a friend should ever treat another friend. She had been doing everything someone would do if they were dating someone. Rachel didn't mind being Emily's girlfriend. Just saying.

Anyways, the Cheerio was walking Rachel home as usual, and the topic was directed at the weird burnt trees at the nearby forest. Rachel of course knew about the 'mysterious' burning of the Lima trees. She herself was the reason why they were like that in the first place. For years, she had trained in that forest every night and she experimented on her powers a lot, which means that she had burned so many trees that people started noticing. She laid low for a while, and waited for everything to cool back down, before returning back to punching trees with her flaming fists. Of course she had learned her lesson and reduced the amount of trees she burnt a week.

And with this going through Rachel's head, she kept quiet but gave her opinion once in a while just so that Emily doesn't notice. Rachel wasn't paying attention enough to recognize that Emily had just asked her a question. The taller brunette just snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face a few times before she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Rach, Are you okay? I just asked you if you could meet me at the forest tonight…I wanted to…uhh"

Emily's sentence faded off awkwardly.

"You wanted to what?" Rachel asked a little dazed.

Emily took a deep breath and looked into Rachel's eyes

"Do you trust me?"

Rachel could see the sincerity in Emily's eyes. She could also see nervousness and anxiety, but sincerity was plainly shown in her facial expression.

"Yes" Rachel replied without a doubt.

"Then you would make me really happy if you would meet me tonight at the forest by the park. I mean, you don't have to but-"

She was cut off by Rachel who was trying to stop herself from laughing at the nervous looking Emily. She didn't get to see this side of Emily often, so she took advantage.

"Em, it's okay, I'll go. I'll be there at ten tonight"

Rachel kissed Emily in the cheeks before turning around and walking into her house.

She never really did see the dreamy expression Emily had on her face for a full minute before the Cheerio finally realized that she looked like an idiot standing in front of the Berry household door with a goofy smile on her face. She decided to go home and start preparing for the date in the forest (even though Rachel doesn't know that yet).

'_By the end of today, I'll be Rachel Berry's girlfriend'_

That was Emily's last thought before walking off with a wide smile on her face.

…

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Rachel closed the door to her house quietly. Her Daddy was quietly sleeping upstairs, while her Dad was had to stay in work late. A cold gust of wind urged Rachel to start moving, not that it bothered her. May it be the coldest of winters or the hottest of summers, Rachel never felt anything other than her normal body temperature ever since she had her powers. Increasing the pace of her jog, she reached the park where the two girls decided to meet.

The place was empty except for a single lonely figure sitting by itself in the swings. An as soon as Rachel saw the figure, she knew that something was wrong. The sound of a rusty swing going back and forth slowly echoed into the empty park. The only source of light was the silver glow of the moon, and it was enough for Rachel's extra sensitive eyes to notice that the figure sitting by itself was _definitely _not the girl she had agreed to meet. The figure was simply too…tall and lanky. Its body was so thin and bony that she had a feeling that it wasn't even human. Fear slowly gripped Rachel's heart. The small brunette was trying to decide if she should run away now, or stay and wait for Emily to get there just so that _they_ could run away together. Just then Rachel realized that it had suddenly become quiet. She looked back up to the figure sitting by the swings, and she swore her heart just stopped beating

The figure wasn't sitting on the swings anymore.

And that, is when she felt the hand that grabbed her shoulder.

Rachel couldn't help but release a shriek and strike out at whatever grabbed her. Rachel's fist certainly _did_ hit someone and knocked them out, but just as Rachel looked at the person on the ground, she realized that she had just punched the girl who she agreed to meet up with, in the face. In no time, Rachel was trying to wake Emily up. Rachel kept saying sorry to the unconscious body on the ground as if Emily was awake and angry at her.

Finally, Emily slowly got up from the ground rubbing the side of her head. She was groaning miserably and her eyes were screwed shut. Rachel tried her best to assist the other girl so that she could get up.

"Oh god, what the hell happened? I feel like I a gorilla just punched my face."

Rachel's face reddened and kept saying sorry to the other girl

"It's your fault! You shouldn't scare me like that! I thought that you were a rapist!"

"I'm the one who got punched, and yet you still blame me! Jesus woman, what the hell are your fists made out of? Do you have like, titanium bones or something?"

"Oh shut up"

Rachel walked the whining and groaning Emily to the forest. The older girl was still a little bit dizzy, and throughout the whole walk, she kept asking Rachel how someone so small could probably knock out a full grown man with a single punch. Rachel just explained that she had taken classes in self defence for a few years, and not telling the other girl that she had instinctively hardened her skin to its crystal form before landing the hit. But while Emily finally recovered and was leading Rachel to their destination, Rachel couldn't help but wonder how Emily could've survived the blow to the head from her crystal fist. Rachel knew how strong that punch could be. She had looked for the thickest tree she could find and punched it as hard as she could with her fist a year ago, and the tree splintered in half. She was sure that the punch she hit Emily with had enough power to break through a cement wall, and certainly enough to bust someone's brain out of their skull, but the girl had just received a bruise to the side of her face. Rachel's train of thought was interrupted when she saw the bright lights up ahead. When the two girls got closer, Emily grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her along.

As soon as Rachel got a good look around her, she became instantly nervous. Rachel knew the forest enough to know that they were extremely close to the spot where she had trained for years. It was like her own personal office, where she would spend most of her days in (nights in this case). She was a little curious as to how Emily found out about this place. And as Rachel was about to ask Emily how she knew about the place, she spotted something a little farther away from their spot. She kept looking at whatever it was for a few moments, and chills went down her spine when she realized that it was a glowing yellow pair of eyes staring back at her. Immediately she had thought about the lanky figure on the park, and how it had disappeared completely before she could decide to run or not, but Rachel's thoughts were once again interrupted when Emily tapped her shoulder lightly.

"So…what do you think?" Emily asked a little shyly as she gestured around her

The lights that she saw earlier were apparently meters and meters of Christmas lights weaved around the branches of the trees surrounding them. Rachel noticed that they were plugged in an old car battery that was sitting in the ground a few feet from her. There was also a picnic blanket on the ground with a pretty big basket sitting on top of it. And of course there was a small cassette playing jazz music softly in the background. If Rachel wasn't so nervous, she would have appreciated Emily's efforts ten times more, but sadly, Rachel's nervousness was completely replaced with fear, when she had looked back at where she saw the pair of eyes and realized that they were gone.

'_Oh god, I need to get Emily out of here, there's something out here that wants to kill us and I have a strong feeling that it isn't even human'_ was what Rachel thought, but what she said was:

"It looks amazing. You really didn't have to put all this effort for someone like me"

Emily laughed loudly.

"Believe me, Rach, you're definitely worth it"

Rachel blushed profusely at this. But before she could say anything else, Emily held out her hand as if to silence the smaller girl, and walked behind a tree to Rachel's left.

"Before we start, I need to give you something. But I think I need to find it first. I'm sure I left it around here somewhere."

Emily's voice grew fainter and fainter as she walked a little farther away to look for whatever she wanted to give to Rachel. While Rachel herself stood at the same spot listening for anything that might give away the position of whatever was following them.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard a rustling sound far to her right. She instantly walked towards the sound, but was quickly stopped when she heard Emily cry out that she had found whatever she was looking for. The small brunette just eyed the direction from where she heard the sound a little nervously, but quickly turned around to watch Emily comeback into the little spot.

And boy, that certainly scared the living crap out of her.

As Emily was walking back into the little Christmas light lit area, she was waving a small, yet long velvet box, with a smile on her pretty face. She almost made it back into the little clearing filled with lights safe and unharmed.

Almost

What the taller girl didn't see, and what Rachel _did_ see was the tall and lanky figure standing right behind Emily with its glowing yellow eyes, and a smile that showed a row of sharp, crooked yellow teeth, and what seemed like drool dribbling down its chin. The…_thing_ was twice the height of Emily; its arms were probably longer that Rachel's height, the skin of it was pulled tight over its prominent bones, its skin was a mix of sickly grey and what seemed like blood around its chest area. It was also wearing a bunch of poorly sewn rags.

"Hey, I got-"

Emily never finished the sentence, because before Rachel could blink, the creature's long, thin fingers wrapped themselves around Emily's waist and move faster than anything Rachel ever saw. Everything went in slow motion as Rachel tried to process what just happened, but not long after, a loud shriek pierced the night.

Rachel was set ablaze and in the air chasing after whatever got Emily in the span of seconds. She pushed her body to go fly faster as she strained to hear where the creature was down below. But it was no use, the rustling sounds were getting farther and farther ahead of the girl. Rachel was quickly losing hope but she realized that the creature was running in a straight line, but quickly stopped when it had reached the edge of the forest, which also had a 200 feet tall dive to get at the bottom of the cliff. Rachel planned to cut it off right there. So with another boost of speed, she headed for the cliff.

When she got close enough, Rachel did a flip before landing heavily on the ground, creating a small crater. The creature holding an unconscious Emily stopped looking down and finally looked at Rachel. It seemed calm and collected, its bony face showing nothing but a tiny spark of amusement. Rachel straightened to make herself look a little taller before talking calmly to the creature.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you need to let her go. She doesn't have anything that you need."

For a moment everything was silent. The creature just looked at Rachel, and the girl just felt stupid for talking to something that probably didn't even understand what she said. Rachel had decided that she would just take Emily by force when the creature let out a loud, boisterous, laugh. It took a moment for Rachel to realize that the creature was laughing at _her, _which of course, immediately angered the Jewish girl, because _no one_ laughs at Rachel berry. No one.

With a yell, Rachel had set ablaze and dashed at the creature, but before she could even get near it, the lanky thing turned around and jumped over the cliff. Rachel didn't hesitate to jump after it. After all, _she _could fly the other one couldn't, so she thought that she could just take Emily midair before the suicidal thing could reach the ground below.

At first glance, her plan seemed to be successful. She was gaining on the free falling creature quickly, and she had manoeuvred herself just so that she was closest to the hand in which Emily was in. The creature paid her no mind, which seemed a little odd, but Rachel brushed it off and tried to hold Emily's hand. And when the ball of flame that is Rachel had finally held Emily's hand, the smaller girl's hypersensitive senses told her to let go immediately, she had shook it off as nothing and thought that it was just the unwelcomed thought of landing face first at the bottom of the cliff (which was coming at them very quickly)

Then, from seemingly out of nowhere, a large boulder hit Rachel.

'_I should really listen to my super senses…'_

That was what Rachel thought as she hit the ground below with a resounding _thud_. Luckily nothing seemed to be broken because the trees broke her fall by quite a bit. Rachel looked around her. The moonlight was still shining bright overhead, but she couldn't see or hear any sign of the creature that had gotten Emily. Thinking that she might have to go to higher ground, she started to get up, but as she got up from the ground, she heard a rustle somewhere in front of her. Something was moving a tree.

'_No…there isn't anything moving in the tree, the tree is moving by itself!'_

And just as she realized it, what she had thought was a tree, stood in front of clear view. Mr. Mountain (that's what Rachel decided to call it, because she was sure as hell not going to call _that one _ 'creature' too) looked almost exactly like what Rachel had named it. Its skin was made out of multiple rocks melded together. It was taller than the tallest of trees, making Rachel feel a lot smaller than she was. Seemingly random branches and small trees stuck out of it too. It was covered in moss and stank like garbage, but maybe because there were a few garbage bags hanging off of its branches. Mr. Mountain was holding another large boulder on his right branch hand, while the other was holding another tree, like it was a club.

Rachel kept looking at Mr. Mountain until it finally raised its right arm and threw the boulder at the girl. She easily swatted it off with a kick from her crystallized legs. The boulder cracked and crumbled before it hit the ground in many tiny pieces a few feet away. This seemed to anger Mr. Mountain, because it somehow tensed and glared at the now hovering ball of flame that is Rachel.

'_I guess he liked that boulder a little better than the others'_

That was Rachel's last thought before charging at Mr. Mountain's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKK, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!<strong>

**I'm so sorry for not updating in the past couple of months. I'm not going to go into detail, but let's just say that a series of unfortunate events had happened and it kept me from updating anything until now. **

**I would like to give thanks to all of you who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favourites. Sorry there wasn't much PezBerry action this chapter, but I promise to make it up when I post the next chapter (which might probably on Sunday)**

**Quick question: If you had read this story sometime between a month ago and last week, I would like to know how you found out about and came upon my story. After months of not updating this I would have thought that this fic would be at the very back of the other PezBerry fic archives.**

**A special thanks to TheNotbad55 and thatdamnyank for encouraging me to write this chapter a little faster (ooooh it rhymed)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT A LOT, PEOPLE.**

**Next time: Rachel fights Mr. Mountain, and finally meets Santana again**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Rachel Berry gets in an accident when she was 8 which gave her super powers. 6 years later she starts her first year of high school managing to keep her secret from the student body of McKinley High, but one thing leads to another and the two most popular (lesbian) girls of WMHS find out her secret. What will Rachel do now? Pezberry **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for this crappy computer and the boxers I wear.**

* * *

><p><strong>*R*<strong>

When Rachel decided to fight Mr. Mountain, she didn't really any specific plans on how to take him down, so when she realized that flying around Mr. Mountain's head while simultaneously spraying him steadily with fire from her palm would get her nowhere (Mr. Mountain surprisingly has a pretty fast regeneration) she had decided to bring out the big guns. And by 'big guns' she means her super special, super deadly moves, which was born from her sense of theatricality. Back then, when Rachel had mastered her powers to some degree, she had decided that being able to make her flames take shape of whatever she wanted would be a good test of skill. And somehow, after enrolling to karate, kickboxing, and a few other self defense classes, she had decided to incorporate her martial arts moves and her fiery powers to create an even more devastating set of fighting moves. So after a few minutes more of annoying Mr. Mountain, she had decided that it was time to get serious.

Rachel distanced herself from Mr. Mountain's face and spent a small amount of her energy making a giant fireball. The fireball didn't really have much power, but it was certainly enough to distract her opponent. As Mr. Mountain was about to bat Rachel away with one of its large branch arms, Rachel threw the huge fireball right at Mr. Mountain's face. The large figure stumbled and groaned, its face was charred but not by much, Mr. Mountain's face was already starting to heal up. But it was too late. As Mr. Mountain's eyesight cleared, Rachel was nowhere to be found.

"HEY"

The humongous figure looked down in front of him. There she was. Rachel's chocolate brown eyes had changed color; they were now glowing amber with a touch of scarlet red and a soft orange, which resembled the color of a falling star. Her flames were surrounding her like a thick fog. Power seemed to radiate out of Rachel's body and she knew that she should finish Mr. Mountain off soon so that she could go back to looking for Emily, so she decided to just give it all she's got.

The flames converged around Rachel's right hand. At first, it was just a ball of flame but soon enough, it elongated and turned into a spear with its burning blade coming out of a fiery dragon's mouth. The long shaft was made out of crystal that reflected Rachel's flames. Rachel aimed the burning spear at Mr. Mountain's chest, and as soon as the giant took a step forward Rachel launched the spear as hard as she can. The result was quite explosive. Literally. The spear exploded the moment it touched Mr. Mountain's chest, and the impact was so hard that the giant's feet were actually swept off the ground as he (Rachel was pretty sure that Mr. Mountain was a he) landed a few feet away.

Rachel didn't waste a moment as she immediately went in for a follow up. She launched herself in the air and threw a dozen medium-sized fireballs at Mr. Mountain. Smoke and dust was everywhere, which blocked Rachel's vision of the giant. Rachel was about to fly back in to check, but as if on cue, a large boulder flew out of the cloud of smoke and headed straight for Rachel. The girl had barely dodged it, when the second one came at her. Rachel knew she didn't have enough time to dodge it, so she decided to do the next best thing; she punched the incoming boulder as hard as she could. As the bits of rock flew back down, Rachel took a deep breath, puffing her cheeks, and releasing a steady stream of fire from her open mouth to where she thought the giant was below her. Rachel felt satisfied when she heard a loud groan, meaning that she had hit the intended target, and finally clearing out the cloud of dust and smoke. As soon as she saw the giant again, Rachel stopped breathing fire and raised her right hand with her palm facing Mr. Mountain. Rachel focused really hard and slowly, another medium sized fireball formed in front of her palm. This one was a little different though. The fireball had three other mini fireballs circling it. Rachel had aimed carefully before releasing her fireball, and before the first one hit Mr. Mountain, Rachel had already formed another one and fires it. The giant was obviously surprised, and scared by the speed and power of the fire missiles because judging from the large burnt spots and charred branch arms his massive body, Mr. Mountain looked like he couldn't take any more hits from the petite girl who kept firing more and more fireball missiles.

Eventually, the damage became too much, and the giant's burnt form fell to the ground with a large thud.

Rachel half landed- half fell back down to the ground. Her bright flames were dwindled down to almost nothing, her crystal skin was falling apart and her eyes were back to their normal, chocolate brown color. She was breathing hard and her vision was blurring. Rachel took a step forward, but her knees buckled from exhaustion and she fell to the ground as well. She was looking up at the sky as she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

'_Maybe I should take a small nap. I'll go look for Emily when I wake up. I'm pretty sure that she hasn't been taken away that far yet…'_

Rachel was about to fall asleep, when she heard a crisp rustling sound somewhere to her left. She slowly turned her head to where the sound was coming from, and to her horror, she saw Mr. Mountain's burnt up form slowly get up from the ground. Rachel's eyes were wide as she tried to get up, but her limbs seemed to be made out of lead because all she could do at that moment was to stare horrifically at the giant slowly walked towards Rachel. The girl had never felt extreme fear until that moment as she watched the mountain giant getting closer.

Then something weird happened.

As the giant came closer, its humongous body started shedding its rock skin. Burnt branches and trees on its arms and back were snapping off and falling to the ground, and as if that wasn't enough, Rachel also noticed that Mr. Mountain stopped regenerating back his health. Mr. Mountain kept shedding its skin and Rachel watched mesmerized by what she was seeing. It was like watching a giant, walking mountain collapse and leave traces of itself behind until there was nothing left but a single man standing over Rachel.

He was covered in burns and many other different wounds inflicted by Rachel. His large body was sagging and looked like he was going to pass out at any second, and he was wearing the same type of rags that Mr. Skinny was wearing (Rachel decided to call the other one that, because she was getting sick of calling it creature too) He looked like he was somewhere in his forties, but all of this was lost to Rachel as she finally got a good look at the man's face. His eyes were jade green, and seemed a little unfocused from either exhaustion or madness. Rachel was hoping that it was the latter. Rachel's head was trying to remember when he had seen his face before, but the next words that came out of the man's mouth was enough for Rachel to remember.

"You're that girl from six years ago"

And right there, something clicked inside Rachel's head. This was one of the men who came in with the scientist to take away the meteor six years ago. He was also one of the seven people presumed dead because his body was never found at the ruins of the observatory. Rachel had also realized that Mr. Skinny was the other man with the scientist. Rachel's heart thumped rapidly in her chest as the last thought hit her like lightning.

She wasn't the only person in the world who had powers.

Mr. Mountain released a deep chuckle at Rachel's look of realization, which immediately caused Rachel to try and keep her face blank.

"That's right, little girl, you're not the only one. There are others like you and me out there. They might not be easily spotted, but they're there. Trying to live a normal life, but we both know that _that's _impossible. Doc sent me and John here to find you and kill you, but you're stronger than we thought. We never realized that you had that much control over your powers, and look at where that got me"

Mr. Mountain gestured at his injured body that seemed to trying to heal itself, but Rachel knew better, judging from the cracks that were slowly appearing on the man's pale white marble body, he didn't have much time to live.

"I really didn't expect this to happen, so I sent John back to Doc with your friend. You're safe for now, but when they realize that you beat me, they're gonna come back to either get rid of you or turn you into another one of his experiments. If I were you I'd run as far away from here as I can. Doc doesn't like getting behind in his schedule."

Rachel was looking at the statue of a man standing over her. The cracks along his body were increasing in number. There were a lot of questions in Rachel's head that were begging to be asked, but there was only one that her mouth spoke out loud.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

The man of rock smiled, it was a sad smile and it made more cracks around his face.

"For years I've been made into a slave by the Doctor against my will. After kicking my ass, it looks like I finally snapped out of it. I guess you can consider this me returning back the favor."

He took one shuddering breath

"Stay strong. You have a bright future in front of you. Thanks for freeing me, kid"

This was it. Mr. Mountain's body was starting to crumble, but as he took his final breath, he gave the girl lying on the ground one last advice.

"Find the others. It'll help you fight the Doc, besides us Children of the Fire need to stick together"

Rachel watched as the marble body in front of her crumble into dust. A gust of wind blew and took the dust with it. Rachel looked at the spot where Mr. Mountain once stood a full minute ago.

'_I didn't even know his name' _

The sadness washed over Rachel like a tsunami. Even though she had only spent a few minutes talking to the man, she felt like they were friends. Maybe it was because he was the only other person with powers she had actually talked to, but Rachel knew that because of him, she had finally knew what she would do with her powers. She was going to perfect her skills, master her powers to its absolute best, and she was going to look for others like her. She had questions but she knows that there is someone out there that could answer them, and he's coming to Lima to kill her, but she'll be ready. She's going to avenge the man that was enslaved against his will, and she was sure as hell going to get Emily back. The sadness was still there, but it was slowly overcome by the need for vengeance. After a beat, Rachel realized that her mind was thinking of getting up, but her body was still as heavy as lead. Rachel remembered that she was still exhausted and decided to take a small nap and getting up later. Rachel blinked once, twice before finally falling into a deep exhaustion induced slumber.

* * *

><p>…<strong>..<strong>

Not long after Rachel fell asleep, a lone figure walked into the burnt area where the mountain giant and the teenager fought. He had seen and heard everything. For a moment he was scared that Rachel wasn't going to pull through and he had to interfere, but surprisingly Rachel had defeated the man of marble. He felt a little sad for the other man, but his superior hearing allowed him to hear the police sirens from above the cliff and the road somewhere far behind him.

'_I need to get Rachel out of here'_

He stood in front of the petite girls' limp body and looked at her for a moment. When the sound of footfalls started getting closer, he picked up her body and swiftly and quietly walked out of the clearing made by Rachel.

….

* * *

><p><strong>Sup guys,<strong>

**I know it's a little short, but I promise that the chapters are going to get longer when my exams are done, but for now it's probably going to be like this. And I'm pretty sure that I said that in this chapter there will be a PezBerry reunion, but apparently, my big fat mouth (fingers?) was lying. I promise for sure that there will be some PezBerry action next chapter, but not this one. Sorry *sad face***

**But anyways, THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVORITES. I APPRECIATE THEM A LOT. **

**Also thanks for answering my last question. I guess I'm the only person who goes through the PezBerry archive page by page…**

**And here's my next question (there's actually two): Who do you think is the man who took Rachel away, and what do you think of Mr. Mountain calling Rachel and himself the "Children of the Fire"?**

**THANK YOU ALL AND PLEASE DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW *insert smiley face here***

Next time: The Epic PezBerry Reunion


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RIB owns the characters; I am merely borrowing them for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>*R*<strong>

The bright ray of the sun seeping through her curtains is what woke Rachel up from her deep slumber. Well that, and the giant headache she was having. _'Ugh, I haven't had this kind of headache ever since I hit my head on the table when I was six.'_

"Rachel! Come down here and eat your breakfast! You're gonna be late for school!" Leroy's muffled yell came from downstairs

Rachel barely registered what she heard because of the pain she was feeling. It seemed that the more she became awake, the stronger the headache got. She could barely get up from her comfy bed. But she did, however have the energy to look to her left, where her digital clock is telling her that she had a little over than half an hour to get up and get to school. _'Weird, I slept in. I haven't done that in a while. I don't even remember going to bed now that I think about it.' _When Leroy yelled again, Rachel finally got up from bed and started getting ready for school.

The headache was slowly going away too, which Rachel was grateful for. Soon she finally got downstairs to greet her Daddy.

Leroy was sitting down with a mug of coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. He looked like his usual self which was expected. Her Dad, Hiram, was probably already in the hospital working. Rachel knew that her Daddy wasn't going to work yet, not for another hour or so. Leroy looked up at his daughter when she came in the kitchen looking less…put together than her usual self. She looked a little distracted considering that she hit her foot on one of the chair's wooden legs. Her usual bright attitude was dampened.

"You slept in and missed your morning workout? That's new." He said a look of worry crossed his face

Rachel just brushed her Daddy off with a shrug and told him that she was fine. She decided to just take an apple and start heading out. She wasn't feeling particularly hungry that day, and just decided to skip breakfast. Leroy noticed the young teen's unusual actions, but didn't comment on it. Rachel kissed her father's cheek and left. When Rachel got outside, the sun shone brightly and she started hurrying to school. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for English class for sure. As Rachel power walked to school, she tried to remember what happened the night before, but the more she tried, the headache would slowly come back and get stronger until she couldn't do it anymore.

'_Well, at least I remember doing my homework for all of my classes. I must've been so exhausted that I passed out on my bed without knowing'_

Rachel left it at that and started jogging when her school came to view. When she got inside, the first bell already rang. Rachel cursed underneath her breath and doubled her pace. There was barely anyone except for a few other late students in the halls rushing to class.

Rachel jogged to class and was a little horrified to hear that her teacher already started her lesson. She knocked on the closed door, and waited for someone to open it. She didn't have to wait long before the teacher herself opened the door. Rachel apologized before slipping past the teacher and headed to her seat at the front. Ms. Byrne just smiled at one of her favourite students and continued her lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>*S*<strong>

Santana barely made it to her English class that day. The bell rang just as she passed the door, which she was grateful for. She took her usual seat in silence and gave anyone the death glare that was stupid enough to look at her general direction. She wasn't really feeling great that day. Coach was still going ape shit about the ruined field (which was being repaired) and apparently, one of the senior Cheerios didn't show up today. That automatically guaranteed one hell of a practice. Sylvester was just merciless that day, but Santana, Quinn and Brittany were the only ones that somehow managed to _not _pass out at least once the whole practice. She wasn't really making any progress on finding the smoking hot girl she met on the field the other night either. The more she thought about it, the more she got upset. Soon she ended up sitting on her chair at the back, arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her beautiful features.

She was thinking of slushying a few losers at lunch to relieve some stress, when she heard a loud knock on the door. The teacher stopped talking to open the door. Actually, she didn't remember much when she saw _her _all she knows is that her jaw might as well have been unhinged as to how widely open it was. Her eyes were as large as plates and her grip on the table tightened considerably. There, a few feet away, stood the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life, the same one that she met a little more than a week ago. Rachel walked to the empty seat in front of the room after apologizing to their teacher for being late. Santana just kept staring as if she was trying to get the other girl to notice the hot stare she was giving to her. Santana tried memorized Rachel's features for the rest of that class. The Latina could only see part of Rachel's face, because she sat at the back, Rachel's hair was tied in a low ponytail, her figure was that of an athlete which made Santana think of a sport in which Rachel could excel in.

'_I should ask her to join the Cheerios. With a body like that, she wouldn't have any problem keeping up with Coach's crazy cheerleading exercises.'_

Santana's eyes drifted a little lower to the beauty's lovely legs. The tight jeans Rachel was wearing made Santana's hands itch to touch them. Dirty thoughts invaded her head as she thought of many ways she could have Rachel. She idly registered that her spanks were getting damper by the minute, but the dirty thoughts ran rampant in her head.

The bell signalling the end of class is what snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to where Rachel was sitting. The smaller girl was packing her things and was getting ready to leave, as was everybody else. Santana stood up, took her things and started walking to Rachel. Everyone else was gone by the time she got behind the brunette. As Rachel was about to take a step towards the door, Santana's hand darted out and grabbed her elbow.

* * *

><p><strong>*R*<strong>

Rachel felt a hand grab her elbow. She quickly turned and looked at the hand and her eyes traced up the arm, and then the red, white and black uniform told Rachel that whoever this person was a Cheerio. When Rachel finally looked at the face of the person, and boy, did that give her a shock.

'_Well, shit…'_

Santana had a grim smile on her face (Rachel didn't like that one bit) The Latina had her eyes trained on Rachel's face, reading every facial expression that crossed the smaller girl's face. After a moment of silence, Santana decided to talk.

"So… we meet again"

A moment of silence passes.

"'So we meet again'"

Santana blinked.

"That's the single corniest greeting I have ever heard someone say to me. I gotta say, I expected something better than 'we meet again'" Rachel continued

Santana's grim smile slowly disappeared and a look of utter confusion took over.

"What?" Santana obviously didn't know what the smaller girl was talking about.

Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly tugged her arm out of Santana's grip.

"Out of all the things you could've said-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I've been looking for you since _you _left me standing in the middle of the damn football field, that looked like a freaking plane crash landed on it might I add, and I couldn't think of anything better to say than 'we meet again'"

"You've been looking for me? Wait a minute, how did you even know that I go to this school?" Rachel was confused.

"I wasn't, and well, I didn't really know that you went to this school until today. I just got lucky, I guess."

"Makes sense…" Rachel said.

Awkward silence soon followed, but it didn't last long before Santana asked another question.

"Why did you leave?" Santana asked

The Latina looked part confused and a tiny smidge frustrated, Rachel could tell that Santana was actually bothered by the fact that Rachel had suddenly disappeared that night.

'_She probably thought that I was a figment of her imagination_'

Rachel and Santana both jump a little when the bell rings loudly. Rachel sighs. She knew that she had to make a decision.

"Okay look, I need to go to class. I don't wanna be late. How about we meet up at the bleachers at lunch? It's a beautiful day outside. We'll talk again, I promise.

When Santana looked reluctant, Rachel added "Please?"

"Alright, but if you ditch me, I'll slap you"

Rachel just laughed at the empty threat and rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>*S*<strong>

Santana went to her next class feeling a little dazed. The girl she had been looking for finally turned up and invited her to eat (talk, whatever) with her at lunch. Santana was trying to make a list of questions she would ask when lunch time comes (to be honest, she was a little tempted to write some of it down)

"Did something happen in your English class?"

Quinn was looking at her like she already knew the answer yet she was giving Santana the chance to tell her herself. Santana wasn't in the mood to mess around so she scooted closer to Quinn and whispered everything that happened during her first class to her best friend.

…

Santana had been sitting on the bleachers by herself for a little over fifteen minutes now and she was starting to think that she might actually need to find the other girl again and slap her. She had told Quinn everything and obviously, the blonde had wanted to be there when Santana and Rachel talk. Santana shut that idea down immediately. She promised that she and Rachel would talk, so they would. No Quinn, no Brittany (The taller blonde had been told too, and also wanted to come along) The moment the bell rang and signalled for lunch, Santana was out of the classroom and power walking to the bleachers outside. But that had been fifteen minutes ago. Santana was upset for letting herself get fooled again, and she was ready to break something. The latina was about to stand up and leave when a very flustered Rachel runs up to her with her hands held up in front of her.

"No no no no, sit back down. I'm so sorry, I had to…deal with stuff. I didn't think it was going to take long, but it did, so I'm sorry for making you wait and-"

The smaller girl immediately stopped talking when Santana held her hand up.

"I'm not gonna lie, I don't like waiting for people. That's just not what I do, that's what everyone else does. You know why? I'm Santana-fucking-Lopez, and I rule this school, and I'll keep ruling it 'till the day I graduate. Ever heard of the Unholy Trinity? That's what they call me, Quinn and Brittany. Oh and do you know where I live? Lima Heights Adjacent, tell me Rachel, do you know where that is? The wrong- Why are you laughing!?"

At this, Rachel couldn't help but laugh harder. She had to admit, if she didn't have her superpowers, she might have been scared of Santana, but alas, she had superpowers and Santana was Santana.

'_I could probably throw her across the football field.'_

"Hey! I'm serious! What the hell are you laughing about? That speech made grown ass men piss their pants!"

Rachel had to try and catch her breath. This was just too funny to her. Santana looked like a little girl that had her puppy kicked. She had a cute little glare and teensy pout to match.

"Oh sorry, I thought you we're trying to kill me with laughter or something." Rachel finally spoke "I don't see how that could've scared anyone when someone like me finds it hilarious"

And just like that, Rachel started laughing again. Santana rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. She failed miserably.

"Alright, I was kinda sorta maybe lying about my speech making grown men piss their pants. But I swear there was this kid last year who did!"

Rachel, who finally started to calm down, started giggling again. Santana felt proud of putting the smile on the smaller brunette's face.

"Okay, I came here to talk to you. All you've done is laugh at my very intimidating speech."

Rachel sobered up real quick, but she couldn't help but snicker at Santana at that.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel asked

"Well, for starters, I want to know what you were doing on the field in the first place"

"I was there for the same reason you were. I was taking a walk when I saw the burning field. I came to check it out, and you just happened to be there too."

Santana watched Rachel closely while she answered. It didn't look like she was lying. Santana would know. She prided herself in knowing that no one could lie to her. Well, Rachel could be a really good actress, but the chances of that being true are very slim.

"Why would you take a walk that late in the evening? Someone could've come up and did something bad to you. Lima isn't really that safe, you know?"

Rachel scoffed. As if, the diva was pretty sure that there was nothing in Lima that could hurt her

"Don't worry about me, Santana. I can adequately take care of myself."

Rachel opened her backpack up and took out her lunch. She offered Santana a sandwich, and the other girl refused. Rachel held the food in front of the latina until she finally shook her head and accepted.

"You mustn't skip any meals. It's bad for your health." Rachel said.

"Whatever. Next question, why and how did you run out of the field so fast?"

Rachel didn't show any sign of discomfort when she answered the question calmly, which bothered Santana a little bit because the girl had not shown any kind of emotion when answering the questions.

'_I feel like she rehearsed answering the questions or something'_

"I heard sirens. I did the smartest thing and ran. I know it was a little rude to leave you there, but I thought you would hear sooner or later. I'd rather not go to prison, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. As to how I ran out of the field so fast, you see, I'm a track and field athlete. I can run faster than anyone in this school, even if I do say so myself."

Santana stared at the smaller girl who resumed eating her lunch without looking like she was having problems breathing. She was pretty sure that Rachel hadn't taken a single breath towards that paragraph answer. She casually sat across from Santana and looked expectant for the next question.

"Is that it?" Rachel said, looking a little disappointed "I was expecting more from you"

"How'd you…do that-that thing you just did?" Santana asked a little perturbed.

"Do what? Talk?" Rachel looked confused.

"No no, I meant, how'd you just answer my question with a paragraph and not need oxygen?"

"Ohhh, that!? That's nothing. I can hold my breath for a long time. Back to the original subject, do you have any more questions?"

'_That's pretty hot.'_

Santana shook her head to clear her thoughts and asked her next question.

"How long have you been going to this school? I've been looking for you for a few weeks now, and its weird how you've only shown up when I gave up."

"Aww, you've been looking for me?" Rachel gushed "that's pretty sweet of you Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Shut up and answer the question"

"I've been going to McKinley ever since the beginning of the school year. I'm pretty good at not being found if I wanted to. It's one of the things I do well. And by the way, the only reason you found me today was because I forgot that you attend English class with me."

Santana's eyebrows went up.

"You knew that I went to your English class?! Why didn't you try to talk to me? I know it seemed like I was only after sex when we first met, but come on! I wasn't going to feel you up in the middle of class."

Rachel just sighed.

"If you knew that I was in you class, you would've caused a scene. I don't like that. As I said, it just slipped my mind that you were in that class and I acted like everything was normal. And look where that got me. Answering your questions and proving to you that indeed, I am a real human being and not a figment of your imagination, which I wouldn't be surprised if you _did _think that."

"You need to stop that weird 'Not-breathing-while-speaking-in-paragraphs thing. It's creepy"

'_And hot. Very hot, indeed' _completed in her mind.

Rachel just laughed.

Soon enough, both girls just ended up talking about random things throughout lunch. Santana couldn't bring herself to care as to why the shorter girl was shrouded in mystery, and Rachel made it hard to focus when she was doing things like, biting her lip, tucking her hair behind her ear and generally being too cute for Santana's existence. She was a little tempted to just grab the girl and kiss her (She almost did that twice)

Ten minutes before the bell rang, Santana heard something that definitely shouldn't have been there.

"SANNY!"

Both brunettes turned at the same time. Brittany was running towards two girls while waving her hands and smiling like a (cute) maniac. Santana could see Quinn facepalming and following close to the taller blonde. The latina glanced at Rachel. Santana wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it sure wasn't what she saw. Rachel had a large smile on her face and recognition in her eyes. The smaller girl stood up and waved at Brittany, and it couldn't get any weirder when Brittany's eyes widened when she noticed Rachel and soon rushed up to the smaller girl and gave her a giant bear hug, lifted her and spun her around. Rachel just squeeled and laughed. Quinn had a small confused look on her face (Santana was sure she had the same one on) When Brittany finally put the smaller girl down, Rachel looked a little breathless from laughing and the tight hug she just received.

"Hey Britts! How've you been?"

"Rachy! I'm good. You know it's funny because Santana was supposed to be talking to a girl named Rachel and look! You're here."

Rachel laughed her beautiful laugh and just shook her head.

"That's me, Britt. My name is full name is Rachel, remember?"

"Oh yeahhh, sorry I forgot. That's why we made you a nickname, right?"

"Haha, yeah, that's right" Rachel turned to Santana. "I didn't know that you're friends with Britts."

Santana could only look in confusion.

"Anyways, aren't you going to introduce me to your other friend?" Rachel gestured at the other blonde.

Quinn was…well, the shorter blonde was staring. Staring at Rachel. Santana felt a weird mix of annoyance, curiosity and teensy bit of jealousy. Santana had seen that face before. It was the face of a Quinn Fabray with a crush. Rachel nudged her. Santana put the thought away at the back of her head. It looks like she's gonna have to talk to Quinn later.

"This is my best friend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is Rachel. Rachel…" Santana's sentence faded away upon realizing that she didn't know the smaller girl's last name

"Berry. It's Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you" Rachel stepped away from Brittany and closer to Quinn, then held out her and for a shake.

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and immediately took Rachel's hands and shook them. She went from dazed to flirty in a blink of an eye.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

The blonde was holding Rachel's hand a little longer than necessary, and the brunette didn't even seem to notice. Which made Quinn's smile wider, and Santana's frown deeper.

**HEY GUYS!**

**As promised, here is the next chapter! It may be a little short, but don't forget that the next chapter will be out (hopefully) by Monday, Tuesday if I get too tired. Whatever happens, it's bound to be out on or before Wednesday.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and please review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RIB (sadly) owns pretty much everything, and I'm only using the characters for fun.**

***R***

_15 minutes before she met Santana for lunch…_

'_I can't believe I'm going to be late. That doesn't even sound right. I should never be late, I'm Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry and 'late' should never be in the same sentence, unless the words 'never' and 'is' are in it too.'_

Rachel was upset. Her last class had been held up by the Spanish teacher's announcement of a new Glee club. Mr. Schuester was the new Glee Club director and he needed more students to join his club, but the man didn't seem to know that anyone who was to join his club would be committing social suicide. Even Rachel knew that. To be honest, Rachel had wanted to join. She saw the signup form in front of the office, and was tempted to write her name on it (with a golden star at the end, of course) but the petite girl knew that she would immediately be targeted by the school bullies. They would torment her, she would fight back, they would recognize her fighting spirit, she would be known all around school, and that would mess up her 'Anonymous civilian, courageous Hero' persona. She just wanted to get through high school without being noticed.

Rachel also knew that her dream to be a Broadway star, and her super hero powers would never go well together, but the girl always thought that she would cross that bridge when she gets there.

'_For now, I'll just be an anonymous student by day and a fiery super hero by night.'_

…

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when a loud, obnoxious laughter was heard throughout the hallway. Rachel turned to see a boy with glasses in a wheelchair that was cornered by a single jock. The jock was holding a large cup filled with something cold, and he looked like he was holding it like a weapon. Rachel looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to what was happening, just an everyday occurrence. Rachel was having an argument with herself. She desperately wanted to help the boy (he looked like he was going to piss himself) but she obviously didn't want anyone to see her rescue the boy.

Rachel didn't stand there deciding for long, because as soon as the large jock reared back his arm and was about to throw the contents of it on the boy, the small girl reacted. Faster than humanly possible, she ran to the jock and threw a perfect punch right on his chin. With a soft thud, the jock crumpled to the floor, and the slushy had splashed all over his large body. Rachel went behind the boy in the wheelchair and immediately started rolling him away. She looked around to see if anyone had seen what just happened. Students were gathering around the jock's body and no one paid her and the boy any attention. Rachel was glad that her good deed went unnoticed.

The small girl looked down at the boy in the wheelchair, to find him already staring back up at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. Rachel resisted the urge to giggle. He looked funny with a stupefied look on his face.

"Are you, like, a ninja goddess sent here to protect the weak and the disabled?"

Rachel's laugh was drowned out by the noise from students all around them.

"That's flattering, but no"

"Are you sure? 'Cause you just knocked out Azimio Adams with one punch just to save a loser like me. That seems like something your people would do. By the way, my name is Artie"

The sound of gratitude in Artie's voice made Rachel smile widely. If this was what it felt to be appreciated by the person/people she would save, she might get used to this hero thing.

"Nice to meet you Artie, my name is Rachel. And what do you mean by 'my people'?"

"So, there _aren't _more ninja goddesses out there? That's disappointing." Artie did a mock pout.

Rachel laughed once more. She liked Artie's sense of humor.

The boy in the wheelchair was talking excitedly about his rescue form the jock, and Rachel just kept pushing his wheelchair. And as Rachel kept pushing Artie`s wheelchair, she heard two voices calling for the boy`s name behind her. The small girl turned around to find another pale boy and a dark skinned girl. At first glance, Rachel knew that the other boy was gay. The way he dressed, walked and basically move screamed gay for Rachel, and the other, much larger girl, was carrying a stack of papers.

''We've been looking everywhere for you! We were supposed to meet up and put up these glee sign up forms ten minutes ago. Mr. Schue was worried that the jocks stuck you in the urinals again."

Before Artie could say anything, Rachel answered for him.

"Artie was cornered by that Azimio guy, I had to step in and help him out. Oh, and my name is Rachel."

Rachel held out her hand, and the other two teens looked at her weird at first, then with hesitant smiles. They looked at Artie, and the boy just smiled widely and gestured at Rachel with thumbs up. The two finally looked back at the stranger and shook her hands.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, and thanks for helping Artie out" Kurt said with a smile of his own

"I'm Mercedes Jones" Mercedes said, looking like she was starting to like Rachel already.

Then, Kurt took a piece of paper from Mercedes' stack and taped it (Rachel wasn't sure where Kurt pulled the tape out of) to a nearby wall.

"Would you like to help us tape up all these posters? Me and Mercedes already put up pretty much half of the posters since Artie didn't show up to the meeting."

Rachel was about to agree to help when the word 'meeting' made something click inside her brain.

'_I forgot about my meeting with Santana!'_

Rachel remembered that she was already late and helping Artie had made her even _more _late. That would not do. No, not at all. Rachel was starting to get upset again.

"I'd love to help you guys out, believe me, I do, but I'm supposed to meet up with another friend of mine for lunch, and I'm already late. If I don't hurry up, she might leave and think I stood her up or something. So, I'm sorry but I'm gonna go now. Very nice meeting you guys though."

Rachel turned around and ran without a glance back.

The other three teens stood in their spots looking at the small girls back as she got farther and farther from them.

"Nice meeting you too…" Kurt said to no one.

…..

* * *

><p><em>PRESENT TIME<em>

***S***

"Nice to meet you, Quinn" Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you too, Rachel. I gotta say you have a pretty name." Quinn said in response.

"Thanks!" Rachel grinned.

Santana watched the two closely. Quinn was still holding Rachel's hand in a handshake, and Rachel was not making any effort to remove her hand. Santana felt a weird sense of annoyance at Quinn's actions towards Rachel. The two were talking, but it didn't take long for Brittany to start wanting to play with Rachel, so the taller blonde walked up behind Rachel and scooped her up bridal style. Rachel shrieked at first, and then started giggling loudly.

"We're going down to the field to play!" was all Brittany said before disappearing down the aisles.

"What are you playing at, Fabray?"

Santana didn't waste any time pulling Quinn back and getting in her face. Quinn looked unaffected and calm. The blonde had her bitch face on, and so did Santana.

"What I'm playing at? What are you talking about Santana? Rachel seems like a nice girl."

Santana didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, I know. That doesn't explain why you like girls all of a sudden. You were acting pretty chummy with her, weren't you? You wouldn't have let her hand go too, wouldn't you?"

Quinn's mask cracked when Santana made a mention about her sexuality.

"Listen, _Santana. _Rachel is a nice girl, and I like her as a friend. The only reason I acted like that was to make her feel welcomed enough so that when I ask her to be in the Cheerios, she wouldn't think twice about saying yes."

"What?!" Santana's eyebrows went up.

"Come on, San. Have you seen her legs? What about her _body?_ She looks like she's into sports. If she joined Cheerios, we're definitely going to win on our first year here." Quinn said.

Santana shifted her weight from foot to foot. She was uncomfortable with Quinn talking about Rachel's (Very magnificent and beautiful) body. Santana had thought about asking Rachel to join the Cheerios, but Santana wasn't sure if the smaller girl would either join the track team. When Quinn didn't get a response, she pressed her point further.

"Think about it this way, if Rachel joins the Cheerios, she's going to be closer to you. I know you want to charm your way into her pants, and trust me when I say that this is the fastest way to do it. Remember, she going to close to you."

Quinn let that sink in for a moment, before turning around and walking away.

The hazel-eyed blonde almost didn't hear Santana when she said in a dejected tone voice:

"Yeah, but she's gonna be close to you too…"

Quinn kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>*R*<strong>

The rest of Rachel's day was uneventful. When she and Brittany had come back for Santana at the end of lunch, the latina looked distracted and a little bit down. The two tried and succeeded into cheering her up, but Rachel knew that Santana's change in attitude might have something to do with the pretty blonde Quinn missing.

Speaking of Quinn, Rachel had to admit that she was pretty (duh, you had to be blind not to notice) and she could easily have liked her as much as she liked Santana. But Rachel knew that she couldn't act on any of her feelings because, if someone close to her would ever figure out about her secret, they would be in immediate trouble. Rachel could always take care of herself. It's her parents and friends that can't.

…

As soon as Rachel got home, she had looked for her daddy, Leroy. The large man was sitting in his office (as usual) and was focused on the document in front of him.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Rachel yelled out to surprise him. Leroy jumped out of his seat, and looked at the door way of his office, to see his one and only daughter. He chuckled as Rachel ran up to him and gave him a giant hug.

"How was school? You seem a little happy." He said

"It was good! I made a few friends today. Oh, and I saw Brittany too" Rachel said happily

Rachel went on about her day while Leroy listened to his daughter. The two ended up talking outside in their backyard while eating a vegan sandwich Rachel had made. As Rachel had finished talking about her day, she asked her Daddy what he did for his. Leroy gestured at the little garden they had in the backyard a few feet away.

"I got some pretty cool rocks today, and I used them to decorate a bit." Leroy said.

Rachel stood up from where she was sitting and looked around the garden. There were three or four (maybe five) large stones and quite a few smaller ones. At first glance, the stones looked nothing special, but upon closer inspection, the stones looked…weird? Interesting? Rachel didn't know how to describe them. They looked like nothing special, but Rachel had a weird feeling of familiarity to them. It was weird, it's like she'd seen them before or something. The stones were smooth and Rachel thought they were pretty. She was about to pick one up, when her Daddy's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Please don't touch those, sweetie. It took me all morning to get them all organized and put there."

"Yeah… sorry, Daddy" Rachel shook her head and walked back to one of her fathers.

….

Later that night, when everyone in the house was asleep, Rachel snuck out and decided that she was going to fly around Lima to see if she could try to do something heroic. She ran to her training spot before setting herself ablaze and taking into the air.

The first few hours went by without much happening. She flew around the night sky observing and trying to see if she could do pretty much anything. When Rachel realized that there was nothing to do, she decided to go back to her training spot before finally going back home. When she was flying over the forest, Rachel noticed something in the forest. She landed and saw what looked like a battle field. There were burnt trees, smashed rocks, impact marks and scorched earth everywhere. Rachel walked around to inspect. Her right hand was ablaze to provide light, so she could see well. Rachel was sure that these marks weren't here when she last went here. She would remember if it were. She hadn't done anything crazy since a few months ago when she had accidentally set a forest fire during one especially intense training session (She obviously, put that out before it could get any worse. The cops still came to investigate though.)

Rachel heard some rustling behind her, and she immediately lit her whole body up and turned around. Rachel's whole body emanated light and she took a slow step towards the trees.

"Hello?"

The forest was quiet. A gust of wind blew, making leaves rustle. The only noise Rachel could hear was the leaves and nothing else. A few more moments pass by and Rachel takes another step closer. Still nothing. Rachel was starting to get the creeps looking into the dark. She decided to check again tomorrow after school, when it was lighter. The small girl gave one last glance into the forest before flying off into the sky.

….

* * *

><p><strong>*Q*<strong>

On the other side of town, a hazel-eyed blonde was lying down in her bed thinking of a certain brunette she met that day. Rachel was…nice. Quinn knew that Santana was right (She doesn't like it sometimes when Santana was right) she was already developing a crush on the petite girl.

'_I mean, how can I not?_ _She's hot, she's nice, _and _she's smart. At least that's what Britt said. I wouldn't doubt it if she was right. She looks too perfect. I'd understand if Santana is already half-way in love with her already. I seriously hope she isn't though. That would just suck. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I start making a move on Rachel when she's already going out with Santana.'_

That night, she dreamt of a future with a girl she vowed she won't express her feelings for.

_The Morning After_

Quinn had just entered McKinley, when a random Cheerio had come up to her and told her that Sue was waiting for her. Quinn rushed to the coach's office minutes later. Sue was sitting on her desk with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was looking at Quinn with deadly calmness.

"Q, sit down."

Quinn did.

"You and I both know that I'm going to need a new head cheerleader next year because the one I have right now is going to graduate by the end of this one."

Quinn nodded. The younger blonde didn't know where Sue was going with this, but she was sort of hoping that she could be the head cheerleader next year. Quinn knows that she was better than pretty much everyone else in the Cheerios right now, and the only logical thing for Sue to do was make her into the next HBIC. But with Sue, you can never be sure of anything. You could die thinking she was a friend (or allies, Quinn was sure that her coach didn't have friends), when in fact; she's the one that took out the brakes in your car that got you killed in a car accident in the first place.

"I'm sure you're aware that you're the best girl in the team at the moment. That means that you're the best of the best, because I don't take losers in my team. Anyways, you show great potential Q. If you promise to keep up the good work, you can consider the Head Cheerleader spot yours. Am I clear?"

Quinn was giddy with energy. She couldn't believe it! She was going to be the next Head Cheerleader!

Sue cleared her throat to get Quinn's attention again.

"Yes, coach. I won't let you down." Quinn said masked her happiness and answered calmly

"Good. Now get out of my office."

Quinn didn't need to be told twice. She was out of the door and into the hallways before Sue could blink.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! <strong>

**Okay, so I (somewhat) made the deadline. It's still a Wednesday, and I got a chapter out. I know its very short, but I have decided that since I haven't uploaded in almost a year, it's going to be better if I release shorter chapters one after another for the first few months before I go back to the old posting times. **

**Anyways...  
><strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING AND ALL THOSE LOVELY THINGS. I SINCERELY APPRECIATE IT AND I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY WITH ME FOR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES FOR ME TO END THIS FIC.**

**Oh, and I hope you guys dont mind if I use more characters from Pretty Little Liars?**

**And one more thing.**

**To coldplayfan12: Yes, Emily is still alive and is being held captive. Note that she is that way because she will be playing a bigger role (and adding more drama to Rachel's love life) a little later on in the story. I'm sorry if it seemed like she just appeared and disappeared like a random thought in someone's thoughts. But yeah, Emily will be back!**

**Please review! **

**p.s. Have you guys seen the naked Naya photo shoot?! (if you haven't, you're missing out)**


End file.
